The End Of How We Know It, A Bones Story
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: When remains are found near an office block in central Washington DC it is the Jeffersonian team's job to identify them but what happens when the remains belong to someone that Booth knows a bit to well, for example Rebecca Stinson. SEASON 9, Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1: Booth's Fears

**CHAPTER 1- BOOTH'S FEARS**

**Season 9 2014**

I smile over at Booth. He was feeding our daughter Christine her dinner. Booth scoops the mash potato into her mouth.

"Hey sweetie do you like my mash potato?" he asks.

Christine just nods and smiles at her father "Yes daddy" she says as she cuddles up to her father.

We were just having a perfectly normal dinner; well at least that's what I thought until Booth's mobile rung. "Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring" it went. Booth leans over and picked it up. I get Christine out of her high chair and look over at Booth curiously.

"Yes Parker, you're talking too fast restart buddy," Booth says into the phone.

Parker was Booth's twelve-year-old son from a past relationship. I wondered why he was ringing Booth at 7:00pm at night. Booth suddenly looks stressed and mutters a reply into the phone before hanging up.

He turns to face Christine and I, a worried glint in his dark eyes. "Brennan grab Christine, put her in the baby seat in the back of the car and meet me there" he says quickly and hurries out to the car before I can even ask about what was going on.

"Mommy why is daddy all scared?" my little daughter asks me as I do up her baby seat in the back of Booth's black SUV.

I had absolutely no idea about what had happened so I just put on a smile and make some childish noises to amuse Christine. I didn't think it was right to absolutely horrify a three-year-old. Booth then runs over and flings open the door of the drivers seat and gets in.

"Bones get into the car I got a very important call" Booth demands.

* * *

I feel a bit taken back as I do up my seat belt and Booth reverses the car out of the driveway.

As we speed down the streets of DC I glance over worriedly at Booth who still hadn't told me what happened or what his call was all about.

"Booth what happened?" I ask him.

Booth glances at me and I hear the worry in his voice "Bones something happened to Parker, he said something about his mother not having arrived home" he continues "And I swear that I could hear my twelve year old crying"

I lean over the console in the centre of the car and lay my hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Booth nothing has probably happened" I begin "Rebecca might just have gone to a boyfriends house and forgot to tell Parker"

Booth gives me an irritated look "You expect that having knowledge of my ex going out with men and leaving her twelve year old at home will be reassuring Bones?"

I look confused "Booth it could have been an accident…" I begin but Booth cuts me off.

"Accidents like that just don't happen, she doesn't deserve to have custody!" he cries as he pulls into Rebecca's driveway and slams the break on with such force that I fly back against my seat.

* * *

"Wahhhhhhhh!" Christine starts to cry.

"Booth take more care while you are driving" I cry as I get out the car and rock Christine about in my arms.

Booth looks irritated but sighs as he walks over to the door and rings the bell. It opens to reveal a very sleep deprived Parker with a tear streaked face.

He embraces his father really tightly "I thought you'd never come," cries the little boy in a very muffled way.

"Of course I came buddy," says Booth stroking his son's hair "What happened Parks"

Parker pulls away from his father and looks over at me and Christine his eyes still puffy from crying "Come in Dr Bones, Dad, Christine" he says beckoning us in.

We all sit down on Rebecca's red leather sofas and look at Parker; we were all anticipated to hear his story.

Parker looks at us "So let me start from the very beginning" he says.

Parker then commences to tell us his whole story. It started when he arrived home from school to find his mother not home. Parker waited and waited but when it began to get dark he began to get worried. So then he decided to ring his dad. By the end of the story Parker was crying and huddled up between Booth and I.

Booth smiles at his son "Buddy we'll find your mom tomorrow let's go home and you can sleep at our house" I tell Parker.

He nods and grabs Christine "Come on sis let's go grab some toys for me to bring home," Parker tells his sister.

She nods happily and they run off into the other room.

* * *

We were just loading Parker's personal belongings into the car when my phone began to ring.

I click the answer button "Brennan" I say into the receiver.

I hear Cam's voice on the other end of the phone. Cam was Forensic Pathologist and my boss at the Jeffersonian Institution, where I work. "Brennan I know it's late but there's a body find down about five meters from an office block in central DC" she tells me.

I glance over at Booth and mouth the word body find.

He nods knowingly.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" I reply.

I can just see Cam smile "I'll text you the address, see you there"

I hang the phone up and turn to Booth. "Body find five meters from an office block in central DC" I tell him.

"We'll get Sweets to babysit and then we'll join the team of Squints down at the office," he replies.

I nod approvingly and we all get into the car.

* * *

About a good forty-five minutes later Booth and I are driving down the streets of DC in the dark.

"Bones why do you think that this body is so important that it can't wait for the morning?" asks Booth.

I shake my head "I suppose that the sooner the body is examined the sooner that the victims family can receive some closure" I reply as Booth pulls over into a street full of offices and we already see some Jeffersonian and some FBI vans.

Booth and I get out of the car to be greeted by Cam. She passes me some gloves and points in the direction of the body.

"It's over there Dr Brennan" she says.

I smile "Thank you Dr Saroyan" I reply as I walk over to examine the remains.

When I get to the sight f the body dump I see Hodgins already bent over.

"Hey Dr B, you made it" he cries enthusiastically.

I look slightly irritated, what did he think I would just turn down a murder investigation?

"Of course I made it Dr Hodgins" I reply irritably "And considering that you have been here so much longer than me what else have you found out about the body?" I ask.

Hodgins smiles "I have already found out time of death" he begins "Considering the growth rate of the fly larvae on the remains I would place time of death only about six hours prior to the discovery of the corpse" he replies very matter-o-factly.

I nod and lean over to get a better view of the body. The skull had some serious fractures to the left frontal lobe and the skin was in a very early state of decomp.

I look over at the other to present them with my findings "I can already tell that the victim has a large of amount of damage, I suspect post mortem to the frontal region of the skull" I begin.

Booth then looks over at me "Gee this guy must have really taken a hard beating"

I glance at him in an exasperated way "I have also discovered that the victim isn't a guy," I begin "Considering the size of the jawline to the left temple it shows that this victim was a female, I'd say mid thirties"

Hodgins nods "Anything on cause of death yet?" asks Cam.

I shake my head "None of the injuries that I can see appear to be fatal" I reply "But we'll have these remains returned to the Jeffersonian, I'll look more into the cause of death tomorrow"

They nod. I glance at Booth, he really appeared to be acting strangely about this body find and I just couldn't quite pin down why.

* * *

_Please Read and Review, Chapter 2 will be up soon!  
_


	2. Chapter 2:The Pain In The Reconstruction

_AN: I don't own Bones, I just love it!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- THE PAIN IN THE RECONSTRUCTION**

THE NEXT MORNING:

I wake up to see Booth already standing up by the mirror dressed in his suit and tying his tie. He turns around to face me; he has obviously noticed that I was sitting up in bed.

"Hey good morning Bones." Booth laughs enthusiastically.

I smile "I think that I better get over to the Jeffersonian, the remains are just waiting to examined" I reply as I step out of bed and pull on a business shirt and some black slacks.

"Yes Bones the remains aren't going to examine themselves but you have to remember Parker is also over and we have to find out just what happened to Rebecca"

I nod "I'll speak to him over the breakfast table and you can research into Rebecca's whereabouts at work today"

* * *

I head down the stairs to find Parker, Christine and Sweets sitting around he table and eating bowls of rice bubbles.

"Good morning everyone" Booth says enthusiastically as he takes a seat next to Sweets at the table and flicks through the newspaper.

Sweets nods a good morning at Booth but the children say nothing because they were paying no attention to their father, they were in the middle of an intense Minecraft battle.

Booth turns to face Parker "Hey buddy off that device" he says as he leans over and takes the iPad out of Parker's hand.

"What dad, why'd you do that?" whines Parker.

Booth just shakes his head. "Buddy it's nothing to do with you we just need to discuss your mom okay?"

Parker nods "Have you found her yet dad?" he asks.

Booth just shakes his head "Nothing yet but I promise I'll search today"

Parker nods "That's okay I'm perfectly happy spending time with you guys"

The young boy obviously had no idea of what problems his mother could be facing out in the world.

* * *

"Dr Brennan, Dr Brennan I'm so glad you made it," cries a very enthusiastic Hodgins who seems to be chasing after me holding a plastic bag with some hair in it.

"Oh hello Dr Hodgins" I begin "What have you got there?" I ask pointing towards the evidence bag that he was clutching quite tightly.

"This…" he begins pointing to the bag "…is a hair sample from the victims corpse that was discovered by the office block the other night."

"Yes…" I gesture for him to continue.

"Angie is running it through the DNA database along with some blood samples that Cam had collated from what was left of the skin tissue"

I nod "Thank you Hodgins, can you please go try run the remnants of the clothing through DNA, we have to find the identity of this woman"

He nods and heads over to look at the clothing remains.

Good Hodgins was doing his job I just had to go and see Angela; she might have already gotten a hit on missing persons. I begin to walk over to Angela's office when Daisy comes running by holding a tray covered in small bones.

"Dr Brennan, Dr Brennan I think I have made a discovery on the victims age and past" cries Daisy running over to me eagerly.

I look at her irritated "Miss Wick I do believe that your finding may be relevant but please be more careful when carrying remains" I tell her.

She nods "Okay Dr Brennan I'll adjust my behaviour accordingly" she replies "So now can I tell you about my discovery?"

I nod and let Daisy lead me over to an autopsy table. She explains that the body must have been a mother considering that the bones showed that they had been through childbirth.

I nod and Daisy looks slightly depressed. "That poor child…" she begins sadly "They're going to have to grow up without a mother"

I look at Daisy; she had to stop being upset. "You have to dehumanise the bones Miss Wick" I tell her "While you look at them you have to pretend that they are not people" she nods but I can tell that she doesn't fully believe me.

"I wanted Lance and I to have a baby…" she begins but I leave the room before she could finish.

These remains were a priority right now, not Sweets and Daisy's failed romance.

* * *

"Bren, Bren I've found a face for our victim!" cries Angela as I walk into her office.

Angela was my best friend and I was the person that got her a job here at the Jeffersonian in the first place. She was originally just going to work here short term to save some money to go and be an artist in Paris but she ended up staying here permanently.

"Yes I am coming Ange" I reply as I look up at the big screen on which she did all of her reconstructions.

"I have found a face for the remains that were found last night" Angela begins "I made this reconstruction up and ran it through Codas"

Angela smiles as she puts a passcode into her tablet and lets the victim's profile appear on the screen. At first I just notice a blonde woman but then I see the name. Rebecca Stinson, I had Parker's mom's remains on the autopsy table in front of me.

I look at Angela. "That's Parker's mom Angela"

She just looks worried "Now what…" Angela asks "How are you ever going to break this news to Booth?"

"I'm so sorry Sweetie, Parker, oh no what are we gonna do about Parker?" Angela gushes.

I just shrug "Well it's not like he is going to be sent off to foster care like some people" I say referencing what I had to go through when I was only fifteen years of age.

"He has got me, Booth, Christine and my father" I reply, "We will all do our part to look after him"

"I know you will Bren but the poor kid that's a lot to go through at the age of twelve!"

"I suppose he can have a bit of a talk with his babysitter" I reply contently.

Angela just looks at me dumbstruck "Brennan a babysitter?" she asks "What is that gonna help him with?"

I just smile at her naivety "Angela don't you ever listen to me when I am speaking?" I ask.

"I do Bren…" she says trailing off.

I smile "Well I doubt that highly because if you did you'd know who Christine and Parker's babysitter is" I reply.

She just looks at me irritably "Who is it now Brennan?"

I just ignore her lack of knowledge and continue, "Sweets, the psychologist Lance Sweets is the babysitter"

Angela nods "So yeah are you going to have a shrink doing psychological profiles on Booth's son?" Angela asks me, clearly doubting my judgement.

"Yes why wouldn't I?" I ask.

Angela just shakes her head "Sweetie look at Booth for a moment do you think that he really wants Parker turned into a mini squint?" she asks obviously trying to put things into perspective for me.

I still look at her confused "Well believe me Booth won't mind this is a tragic event…" I begin but Angela cuts me off.

"Discuss it with Parker first to see what happens, if it ends bad then consult the specialist" she says giving my shoulder a pat.

I nod "I will discuss this matter as soon as I get home" I reply as I pick up my blue lab coat and turn to leave the room.

* * *

"Booth I have to speak to you quickly, in private!" I cry as I fling open the front door to our house and head inside.

I toss my trench coat down onto the sofa and glance over at him worriedly. Booth on the other hand didn't appear to be worried at all. He was just sitting at the table playing a game of Cluedo with Sweets, Parker and Christine. Christine was on Sweets' team.

"Yeah Bones watcha yelling about?" asks Booth looking up from the game.

"Booth I need you over here now!"

I had a feeling that Booth could sense the worry in my voice so he quickly stands up and tells Parker to take his turn for him. I beckon him into the entrance hall and he looks at me worriedly.

"Brennan is everything okay?" he asks "Did something bad happen to you at work today?"

"Well yes sort of…" I reply, unsure of how to begin. I was telling him life changing news after all. "

Yeah Bones continue it can't be that bad…" he urges me.

I nod slowly; Booth wanted me to get to the point so that is just what I did.

"It's about Rebecca" I continue.

Booth's eyes light up "So you know of her whereabouts?" he asks.

I nod "Yes but it's not where you'd expect"

"So where is she?" Booth asks eagerly shifting from foot to foot.

I look at him apologetically "Booth…she's…sort of on my autopsy table"

I see Booth's face suddenly change from eager to grim.

"I'm sorry Booth," I say.

Booth just embraces my shoulder. "It's fine Bones don't worry about it," he says putting on a sad face.

I feel bad as I leave the room but as I walk out I see Booth punching the air in a triumphant manner

"Ha Rebecca that's what you get for never letting me see my kid" he mutters enthusiastically.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the Favs, Reviews and Followings guys._

_Chapter 3: The Young Boys Tears will be up soon. Any guesses what the title refers to?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Young Boys Tears

_AN: I don't own Bones it is just the best thing in my world! Here's chapter 3 thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- THE YOUNG BOY'S TEARS**

I was shocked; Booth didn't seem worried at all by Rebecca's passing. He must have really despised the woman. As I stroll into the other room I see Sweets, Parker and Christine still playing Cluedo.

"Ah Dr Brennan do you want to play with us?" Sweets asks beckoning me over.

I awkwardly sit down on a chair beside Booth. I was unsure of how to tell Parker what had happened but as usual Booth was a step ahead of me.

He looks at his son seriously "Parker we have to speak to you about something that has happened" he begins.

Parker just nods as he moves his Colonel Mustard playing piece into the Billiard Room. He begins to accuse Sweets of the murder when Booth clears his throat forcing the two guys to look up at him.

"Parker I have to speak to you, just leave the game alone" Booth says more sternly this time.

Parker just leaves the playing piece on the table and looks up at his dad.

"I have to tell you about what happened to your mom" Booth starts.

Parker nods "Yeah dad what?" he asks.

"Your mother has been…involved in an accident"

Parker suddenly looks very worried "What happened dad?" Parker cries tears of worry almost streaming down his cheeks.

"We don't know yet buddy but we'll have an investigation into it"

Parker looks upset. "I won't have to go to foster care like Dr Bones will I dad?" asks Parker in an uneasy way.

Booth just smiles and shakes his head "No way buddy, has Dr Bones been telling you foster care horror stories again?"

Parker nods "Yeah I want to stay with you dad" says the young boy clinging onto his father still clearly upset.

Booth kisses his son's head "You will buddy don't worry" he whispers.

I just glance over at Sweets, I just know that he'll need that consoling.

* * *

I felt so bad for the poor boy, he had really gone through a lot already and this was the last thing that he needed.

I glance over at Booth. "Booth what are we going to do about Parker?" I ask as I remember the young boy storming off and locking himself in his bedroom.

"Bones just give him time and he'll come round" Booth replies I nod in an understanding manner but I really wasn't sure.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Parker, Parker its Bones let me in" I say hammering lightly at the young boy's bedroom door.

I hear movement and see the handle click and turn around. The door opens to reveal Parker; he had stopped crying but still looked upset. I looked into his dark brown eyes that matched his father's.

"You want a hug?" I ask.

I of all people would usually be the last person to ask that question but my stepson was important to me and I did show a feeling of affection towards him.

He nods and lunges forwards almost knocking me down. I open my mouth to complain but stop myself just in time remembering what it felt like when my parents and brother ran away and left me when I was only fifteen. I hug Parker back.

"Are you feeling a bit better now Parker?"

"Yeah Dr Bones" he replies his voice muffled because his face was all huddled up to my light red blouse "Are you officially my mom now?"

I shrug, I was unsure but I had a feeling that Parker would take up permanent residence here considering that Booth was now officially his legal guardian.

"I'm unsure Parker but I will take up all the maternal responsibilities required to raise you" I reply.

Parker smiles at me "Bones you'll be an awesome mom" he hugs me tighter "And if I can help with the investigation into my mom in any way I'm happy to do that" he replies brightening up slightly.

I nod "Angela might want to do some depictions of suspects and I suppose you could help"

Parker just nods and hugs me again.

* * *

I hurry into the Jeffersonian still wearing my sunglasses. We needed to something on cause of death and we needed it now.

"Dr Hodgins, Dr Saroyan" I cry out as I race into the autopsy room as I put on my blue lab coat.

Hodgins looks up at me from his microscope.

"Hi Dr Brennan" he laughs enthusiastically.

Hodgins was in a good mood, which improves his work productivity.

"Hello Dr Hodgins have you seen Miss Wick?" I ask, I was wondering where Daisy was. She was the resident intern here for this murder investigation and I needed her help.

Hodgins shrugs "Go ask Angie she might know" he replies.

* * *

I thank him and hurry into Angela's office. I walk in through the door and open my mouth to ask Angela about Miss Wick's location but quickly snap it shut when I see what she's doing.

"Angela you know children are not permitted in the lab" I cry.

Angela was sitting on the mat in the middle of the room playing with her and Hodgins' little three-year-old son Michael. Angela raises her finger to her bright red lips to shush me.

"Bren be a friend if Cam sees him she'll blow"

I nod and I sit down beside her.

Michael looks up at his mother "Mommy who's that?" he asks.

Angela smiles "You know your little friend Christine?"

Michael nods excitedly; the two children really did get along well.

"Well that's Christine's mommy" Angela continues and Michael nods excitedly yet again.

"Well if you know Christine then I like you as well" Michael replies.

He had his mother's dark eyes and dark hair.

I smile at Michael but turn to look at Angela "Do you know where Daisy is?" I ask.

Angela nods "Yeah I think I saw her go into an office…with Sweets"

I nod and roll my eyes, why did Miss Wick always act so childish?

* * *

"Miss Wick, Miss Wick I need to speak to you," I cry as I walk past all the offices in the Jeffersonian.

I hear some noise coming from an office to my far right and glance through the walls, which to my advantage were made of glass. I walk over and tap lightly on the door as I turn the handle and walk in.

I see Daisy sitting at the desk looking at Sweets in a very aggravated way. I walk over and Sweets glances at me. For some reason he looked very happy to see me.

I look at them confused "What happened in here?" I ask.

Daisy looks at me in a very upset way as we exchange a glance. "Oh it's Lance" she begins "He thinks that I've been upset and down since our breakup"

Sweets just looks annoyed. "I was just trying to help Daisy" he replies.

I nod; personally I wasn't the slightest bit interested in Sweets and Daisy's love life. "Well can't you go and have this disagreement somewhere else?" I ask, "Is it really required to happen here in the Jeffersonian?"

Daisy shrugs "Well Lance was here…" she begins.

I nod planning on forgetting about this whole conversation and getting back to the murder investigation at hand.

"So anything on cause of death so far?" I ask the intern.

She shakes her head "Well I suppose that Lance has delayed me slightly…" she begins trailing off slowly.

I glance over at Daisy "Miss Wick if this job is to hard for you there is many other interns who would be itching to come to work today" I tell Daisy very sternly "Mr Bray, Mr Fisher or Mr Vaziri would all jump at the job opportunity"

Daisy suddenly expresses a look of worry. "Oh I'm sorry Dr Brennan I'll get back to work immediately"

"Good, thank you Daisy, the bones aren't going to examine themselves you know," I tell her as I head into the other room to help Daisy look over the remains.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for all the people reading this story. Chapter 4 will be up soon after I finish editing it. It will be called "Clear Memories". Booth will discuss Rebecca with Brennan and B&B will investigate the office block. Remember R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4: Clear Memories

_AN: I don't own Bones, sometimes it seems to own me. _

_Here comes Chapter 4 of The End Of How We Know It, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- CLEAR MEMORIES**

"Come on Bones you're taking your time you know," laughs Booth.

I was just getting ready to go and examine the crime scene with Booth and supposably I was taking too long. I quickly put on my purple trench coat, undo my ponytail and shake out my auburn hair.

"I'll be right there Booth" I respond.

Our two children were under the strict care of their babysitter Dr Lance Sweets. Oh Lance Sweets does that sound familiar? Sweets had been the children's babysitter since last year when he had resided at Booth and my house whilst getting over his breakup with Daisy and finding an apartment. He loved to babysit Christine and one day when Parker was staying over he found out that he enjoyed 'Parker Sitting' fondly as well. Ever since then Sweets has been our first choice for babysitting. Besides the fact that the kids love him he was also free of charge.

I get into the car next to Booth and we begin the five-minute drive to the crime scene.

* * *

"Booth what sort of evidence do you think that we are going to find out about the murder and the murder victim?" I ask.

Booth just glances over at me unsure. "Oh I don't know? A murder weapon or the killers DNA would be nice" he replies.

I nod. This murder seemed especially important to me considering that Parker had such a close relationship with the victim. The boy was only twelve and he really needed some closure.

I look over at Booth. "You don't seem very upset about this murder Booth" I begin "I thought it would mean more to you" he just shakes his head.

"Bones you didn't know Rebecca, you just met her those few times when we dropped Parker back at her house or when we all went to a school function" he replies "I knew her Bones…and I loved her"

I look over at Booth. I knew that Rebecca had hurt him but I had never really gauged how much.

"What happened with her Booth?" I ask.

Booth just shakes his head "That's all in the past now Bones"

I lay my hand on his shoulder. "You know that you can tell me, it may help us out on our murder investigation"

Booth looks at me solemnly "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell a soul" he replies.

I look at him confused "You know that I don't believe in souls but if you mean not to tell another person then I'll keep that promise"

Booth just smiles "Alright Bones then let me start from the beginning" he then exhales lightly and begins to tell a story "I met her, Rebecca, back in 2000 at a function, I had only just started working at the FBI. She was beautiful, blonde and a really nice young lady. I suppose that back then I was young and foolish thinking that she actually cared about me and wanted the relationship to work…" his voice trails off.

I just nod indicating that I wanted him to continue. "I asked Rebecca out back then and she accepted. I believed that the relationship was going somewhere especially when she told me that she was pregnant." he continues.

I glance over at him and pat his shoulder. "Yes continue," I prompt.

He nods "Okay, well so then when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker I proposed. She being the rude, self-centred person that she is turned down the proposal. She dumped me and didn't want me to ever meet my son, I never even was there for him on the day he was born…" Booth's voice trails off slowly; I hear some sadness and disappointment in his voice also.

"Booth just forget" I begin "Parker doesn't care that you didn't see him when he was first born, the boy loves you Booth, he idolises you"

Booth just nods "Yeah Bones I know but do you think that he is disappointed in me?" I see tears welling in Booth's dark eyes.

"No Booth, Parker loves you and you know that" I wipe Booth's eye with my small pale hand "And you know the best thing you can do for Parker is to show him that you care, love him Booth that's just what you need to do"

* * *

"Seeley, Dr Brennan" we hear Cam's voice call out.

We had just arrived at the crime scene and my boss was hurrying towards me clutching a piece of paper.

"Hey Cam what have you go there?" asks Booth.

He was now all cool and collected once again it was hard to believe that he had been crying just a few minutes earlier.

Cam smiles looking eager "I've got a warrant to search the office from where Ms Stinson was last seen alive" she tells us.

I nod as Booth grabs the warrant. "Great job Cam" Booth says as he eyes off the warrant.

Cam nods knowingly "Thank you Seeley, Agent Sparling is already examining the office she would like to see you as soon as possible" Cam informs us.

I nod at Booth and we both head into the office block to be greeted by a plump smiley receptionist.

"Hello I'm Maggie Thompson" she chuckles.

I look awkwardly over at Booth. He does the talking, thank goodness.

"I'm Seeley Booth FBI agent," says Booth as he holds out his badge for the receptionist to see.

She then leans over "Did I do something wrong?" Maggie whispers so that the rest of the office workers that were lolling around in the hall couldn't hear.

Booth shakes his head "This here is Temperance Brennan she is a Forensic Anthropologist who works for the Jeffersonian" Booth says formally introducing me to the receptionist.

"Oh hello Dr Brennan I've read some of your novels…" the lady begins but Booth cuts her off.

"Okay, okay we can do the fangirling later" he begins "We're here on a murder investigation".

Maggie nods intently as she pats her frizzy grey hair. "So who got killed now?" she asks.

Booth glances over at me, obviously irritated by the woman's lack of knowledge.

"Have you ever seen this woman" Booth asks as he shows Maggie a picture of Rebecca.

It was an old photo that was taken at least fourteen years prior to this investigation today, I had suggested that Angela could find a more recent image but Booth objected saying that she looked the same. He also said some other things about her too but they were a lot worse.

Maggie leans over and glances at the picture through her little crescent shaped eyeglasses.

"Oh yes that's Rebecca something" she says pausing to think, "Stinson, Rebecca Stinson that's what it is" she announces sounding quite proud of herself.

"Oh thank you," I tell her but Booth wasn't finished with the questioning quite yet.

"So how do you know Miss Stinson?" he asks.

Maggie just smiles "Oh well that's easy, she works here doing some secretarial work for one of the big shot executives" she tells us.

Booth looks interested in this new information "So who is the big shot CEO guy?" Booth asks Maggie.

She leans over to whisper once again "His name is Tom Fletcher, he's a CEO for a law firm and there was more going on between him and Rebecca then just work"

Booth scribbles something down onto his pad before snapping it closed. He nods and starts to thank Maggie but she cuts him off.

"Oh there's one last thing" she whispers, "Rebecca wasn't the nicest woman, I didn't like her much and I don't think she was such a big fan of her son either"

Booth's eyes open up wide "What makes you think that?" he practically demands.

"What does it matter to you, you don't know the kid?" Maggie asks.

Booth just looks at her " The kid is my son"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know that I was talking to someone who already knew Ms Stinson, but if you really want to know, I've heard her talking to some men, I presume boyfriends about how she has an irritating little boy, sometimes she's said that she may even put him up for foster care if he didn't behave" she says.

Booth looks at me; I can see the pain welling up in his face.

"Thank you for your time" Booth says not making direct eye contact.

I lean over and shake Maggie's hand. "If we need anymore help we'll just contact you" I tell her.

She just nods and begins to say goodbye but Booth had already let himself out.

* * *

"Booth, Booth wait!" I cry waving a group of case files in the air whilst exhaling and inhaling quite abruptly as I chase after Booth.

He had stormed off and could jog faster then I could run.

"Now I find out that my ex has been treating my little boy like rubbish while she makes out with this executive guy" he cries pure pain filling his voice

"Booth, she's dead," I cry "Parker's fine he's probably playing Xbox with Sweets right now"

Booth then stops and sits down on a bench. I hurry over and sit next to him.

He just wraps his arm around my shoulders and smiles at me "You're one special woman Bones" he says as I snuggle my face up to his broad chest.

"Parker's fine Booth, it's not like he doesn't have a mom now" I tell Booth "He has me, I'm his mom now"

Booth just nods "God I wish that I had a mom like you Bones, that way she'd never have left me"

* * *

"Seeley, Dr Brennan why did you just rush off like that?" I hear a voice crying out from behind us.

I turn around on the park bench just in time to see Cam running up towards us, hobbling awkwardly in her Jimmy Choo heels. "What happened in the office building, any suspects?"

I open my mouth to reply but I see Booth flash me a look, I suspected that he wanted to keep the Parker thing to himself.

"The receptionist we spoke with may need to be brought in for questioning along with a CEO that Rebecca was supposably involved in a relationship with" Booth informs Cam.

My boss nods knowingly "Good job Seeley but I'd be getting home if I were you, I don't think Sweets can put up with this much babysitting" she replies.

I smile over at Booth, poor Sweets. Parker and Christine could be real handful.

Cam had phone calls Agent Sparling up as we were leaving saying that she would come to look at some evidence shortly.

I thank Cam, I think that all Booth needed was to go home and to see our kids; he'd already had a very stressful morning.

We say goodbye to Cam and then we begin the five-minute drive home.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Chapter 5 will be up soon. It will be called "Come on Sweetie, you can trust me" Angela will talk to Parker about his mother's boyfriends and Caroline will bring some shocking news._

_I'll be writing a story all about Sweets soon, he is so adorable. Ideas are greatly appreciated, add them to your comments._

_Please R&R because more reviews equal more chapters._


	5. Chap 5: Come On Sweetie You Can Trust Me

_AN: I don't own Bones. Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE- "Come on Sweetie you can trust me"**

"Hi Buddy, Hi Sweetie" cries Booth as we walk back through the door into our house.

"Daddy, mommy" cries Christine whilst racing through the hall and running into her father headfirst.

"Hi Christine" laughs Booth as he embraces his little girl tightly.

"Christine wait up" cries a second voice.

I turn around to see Parker hurrying into the hall followed closely by Sweets.

I give Christine and Parker both a quick hug but then I turn to look at Sweets. He had muffin dough smeared on his cheek and he was wiping his hands on my apron. I looked at the children, who were also covered in dough.

"What were you guys doing while we were away?" Booth asks.

Sweets just looks at the kids "We were baking…" he begins but Christine cuts him off.

"Muffins daddy, we made blueberry muffins" she giggles.

Booth just smiles and picks up his little girl spinning her around, "I can't wait to try one of those sweetheart," he tells his daughter.

She nods and begins to say something else but he was already looking at Parker.

"Parker can I speak with you for a moment?" Booth asks his twelve-year-old son.

Parker finishes tickling his sister and turns to look at his father.

"Yeah dad why do you want to speak to me?" the young boy asks.

"I want to speak to you about your mother…" Booth begins trailing off.

Parker's face turns pale "Why dad? Did you find out some new information?" he asks.

Booth nods "Well sort of, I need your help son" Booth replies. "I need you to tell me if your mom was ever really mean to you,"

Parker looks upset and I lean over and hug my stepson up to me. "Parker it's going to be okay" I tell him.

He nods and looks at his father, his eyes glistening with tears. "Dad, Bones she was a bit mean sometimes." he says softly.

Booth sits down on the sofa next to his son and me "Yeah how was she mean buddy?"

Parker shakes his head "She went on dates and despite what she told me she would stay out all night, she would yell and once I dropped a glass jug of juice on the ground, she freaked and slapped me hard…" he says his voice trailing off.

Parker then turns around and presses his face into my chest. "Hey Parker it's going to be okay" I tell him softly and glance over to see Booth anger showing all over his face.

He punches a pillow; all I could do was hope that he would be okay.

* * *

_"Bren, what, stop you're talking too fast I don't understand a word"_ Angela cries into the phone.

I stop and take a breath, Parker had been going on about some man that his mom dated that he was scared of and I suggested that Angela could do a reconstruction of the face that Parker could picture.

"So Angela can you come over soon, you might be able to help me with this reconstruction, if it's not to much trouble that is" I reply.

I hear Angela sigh _"Sweetie you're my best friend it's no hassle whatsoever"_

I nod "Thanks Ange see you soon"

I picture Angela smiling _"Yeah I'll be round in ten minutes, bye Bren"_

I say goodbye and hang up the phone.

Booth glances over at me from the kitchen stool where he was sitting.

"So what did Angela say?" he asks. I give him a thumbs up.

"She'll be around in ten minutes"

* * *

"Sweetie you can trust me" Angela says to Parker as she softly places her pale manicured fingertips down on his shoulder.

Parker looks worried "So what am I supposed to tell you about?" he asks the Forensic Artist.

She smiles warmly "Just any strange people that you've seen around your mom's house" she replies.

Parker nods "Will this help out in the investigation?" he asks.

"Yeah baby Booth, we may be able to get a suspect or two with your help"

Angela grabs her sketchpad out of her handbag then she glances over at me.

"Sweetie you going to stay in here with us?" she asks.

I nod "Yes, I am Parker's mother" I reply and watch Parker's little face curve up into a big smile.

"So tell me what you've seen Parker" she begins holding a lead pencil to a sheet of paper.

Parker takes a deep breath "Okay here goes…" he breathes again "There was this one man, mom was dating him for what seemed like forever and he hated me" Parker sighs "He'd yell at me and then act all sweet around mom, but as if she cared it seemed that she loved him more then me"

Angela heaves a deep sigh "What did this guy look like?" she asks.

Parker nods "I'm just getting to that, he had this ugly round face and these two beady blue eyes, he had short dark hair and I think he had a tattoo of a bulldog on the top of his left arm" he tells Angela. "Dad was stronger then him, he was pretty weak and wimpy" Parker concludes.

Angela just nods "Is this the only one of your mom's men?" she asks.

Parker shakes his head "Don't even get me started on the others, I just hate this guy most though"

Angela smiles, "The only dad that you need is Booth right?" she asks.

Parker just nods "I love my dad and I always will"

* * *

THAT NIGHT:

"Goodnight buddy" Booth says as he tucks his son into bed "Thanks for cooperating today during all those investigations"

Parker just nods sleepily "That's okay dad, I want you to solve the murder" he whispers "It shows that you care".

I lean over and hug my stepson tightly "Of course we care Parker, we're your parents and we love you" I reply but it was too late Parker was already asleep.

Booth and I tuck Christine into her bed shortly after Parker and she was out like a light.

Booth then leads me into our room, he grabs me, we then kiss and flop down onto the unmade bed and begin taking each other's clothing garments off.

Right now our minds were cleared from the murder investigations and all we could think about was each other and the love that we'd make, sometimes with a job like ours that is the best thing possible.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Beep, beep" went my phone.

My bare arm flopped off the bed as I fumbled around on my bedside to try to find my phone without moving out of my position.

My head was leaning against Booth's chest and he had his arms around me.

I grab the phone and read the screen it was a text message from Caroline Julian saying we had to meet her in Booth's office as soon as possible. There was also another text message from Cam saying cause of death had been determined.

"Hey Bones who texted you?" Booth asks as he rolls over to face me in bed.

"We have to get going Caroline and Cam both would like to see us" I tell him as I grab my clothes off the ground besides the bed and head into the ensuite to get myself all ready for the day.

Booth walks into the bathroom wearing nothing but his blue boxer shorts. He pulls on a suit.

"What did Caroline want?" Booth asks worriedly, usually Caroline didn't have very good news.

I shake my head "I'm not sure Booth" I reply as he softly kisses my forehead.

"We'll stop by Caroline then I'll drop you off at the lab straight afterwards" he replies.

I nod and head downstairs to get the children ready for the day.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked it. The next Chapter should be up as soon as editing is complete. It will be called "The CEO, The Will and The Cause of Death" the title's pretty self explanatory. Caroline will share her news and cause of death will be determined. _

_One Psychologist, One Kitten will be updated soon along with Too Late, You're the Father, Snowed In and I will be writing a new story all about Sweets. Ideas for that are greatly appreciated. _

_Please Read and Review._


	6. 6 The CEO, The Will, The Cause of Death

_AN: I don't own Bones. I hope you like Chapter 6, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX- The CEO, The Will and The Cause of Death**

"So what do you think Caroline wants?" Booth asks as we drive along the busy main roads of DC in my blue Toyota Prius.

I shrug as I slightly move the wheel to the right so I could overtake a very slow driver who ironically had the number plate SPEED01.

"I have no idea Booth," I reply truthfully as I pull the car over into the 'FBI only' car park. "It must have something to do with both of us though considering that she told us to both meet her in her office"

Booth nods "It must be about the investigation, you know about Rebecca" he replies.

I nod "I hope so Booth…" I reply but I still had a bad feeling about this, I know I don't really believe in gut feelings or fate but even with this significant lack of evidence I had a feeling that this would concern Parker not just Rebecca.

"Booth, Brennan I see you got my message" Caroline announces in her strong New Orleans accent as we step into her office hand in hand.

"Keep your hands to yourselves" she cries glancing disgustedly at us "It's not high school time Agent Booth, it's adult time now and we have a very serious issue at hand here"

I watch as Caroline motions towards an older lady with a grey bun and a pointed nose. The lady walks in glancing at Booth disapprovingly with her ice-cold blue eyes.

"This Cherie, is Mallory Brookson, she is a child safety executive who is looking into the Parker Booth case and his living arrangements" Caroline says.

I glance over at her and extend my hand "Dr Temperance Brennan, world-renowned Forensic Anthropologist" I say.

She just ignores my hand and turns to face Booth "I have some issues with your son's current living arrangement" she announces in a snobby manner.

Booth looks at me worriedly "What's the problem with the way that he is living now?" he asks.

The executive looks at us "Pfft, what _isn't _the problem" she mocks "You don't have legal custody of Parker, not at all"

Booth looks like he wants to whack the woman in the face so I grip his hand tightly and slowly rub his back with my other hand in an attempt to calm him down. "

Why doesn't Booth have legal custody, he is Parker's biological father?" I ask.

Mallory Brookson just shakes her head again "And who may you be Missy?" she asks me.

I shake my head; I had just told the woman who I was. "I'm Dr Temperance Brennan," I say yet again "And I am Seeley Booth's partner, associate and wife"

Mallory nods "So back to the issue at hand here," she begins "Seeley doesn't have legal custody because Rebecca didn't record his name down on her will, she said that if she died when Parker was still young her best friend Eveleen Lawrence would take all custody"

Booth glances over at the executive clearly astonished "So what your saying is my son, my own flesh and blood, is to be cared for by this Eva woman" he cries

"Eveleen" Mallory corrects "And yes, I am responsible for child custody and the law is the law"

* * *

"Oh Booth I'm so sorry" I cry as I gently stroke his shoulder.

We were driving home in my Prius because we had to talk to Sweets and Parker about the new issue that had been unearthed.

Booth nods "This woman isn't getting my son, he's my boy and he belongs solely to me and to you" he cries as he turns on the indicator.

I nod "So are you going to fight the laws now or something?" I ask.

Booth nods "I don't care if it kills me Parker is my little boy and he's staying with us"

I nod "I am willing to help you in any way possible"

Booth nods and strokes my face with his hand "I love you Bones, you're the best wife ever"

* * *

"What Booth, restart, she said what about Parker?!" Sweets cries almost spitting his pomegranate juice in our faces.

"Well this morning I got a text when I was still in bed" I begin "It was from Caroline, she said for Booth and I to meet her in her office before work this morning"

Sweets nods as he lays his juice glass down on the table. "What did Caroline say?" he asks.

I nod "I'm just getting to that" I reply hurriedly. "She said that Booth doesn't get custody of Parker, Rebecca's best friend does," I tell Sweets.

His eyes almost pop out of his twenty-eight year old skull. "So some woman just strolls in and says 'Oh Booth you don't get custody of your son, your biological son and then gives the poor twelve year old, that is already going through hell I may add, a foster mom" he cries.

Booth and I just nod, it was so stupid that it almost appeared to be artificial and like a practical joke.

I look at Booth; he appeared to be fighting back tears. I smile at him, I was going to get Booth custody even if it was the last thing that I'd ever did.

* * *

"Cam, I'm here," I announce as I hurry into the Jeffersonian.

I was late, something that didn't happen often. I swipe my key card so I can access the area of the Jeffersonian where Hodgins was sitting.

He looks up from his microscope and smiles at me. "Hey Dr B you'll never guess what I've found" he cries enthusiastically.

I glance over at him disapprovingly "Dr Hodgins calm down, you're beginning to sound like Miss Wick" I reply.

He blushes slightly and turns back to the bone fragment which he was analysing.

"Well yes Dr Hodgins, what was this miraculous discovery that you had to tell me about?" I ask.

Hodgins nods eagerly "I found some particulates on the remains" he says as he urges me to look into the microscope.

I lean over and take a look I think that I notice some more post-mortem damage to the fragment but I didn't really see any particulates.

I turn to Hodgins, urging for him to continue. He smiles "Yeah well, I dunno if you can see anything but I found some metal particulates and after some research I found out what type of bullet was used and then I worked out what type of gun required the bullet" he gushes.

I nod; Dr Hodgins really did do some good work.

"That is great Dr Hodgins, please tell Cam about what you've found out and also notify Miss Wick" I reply as I hurry over to Cam's office to see what she had to tell me.

"Dr Brennan it's good to see you" announces Cam who was barely looking up from her documents.

"Yes Dr Saroyan, I received a message from you early this morning, you said something about cause of death?" I ask.

She nods and removes her gloves. "Yes Miss Wick, Dr Hodgins and I were going over the remains and evidence last night after you went home" she begins "We found a lot of post mortem damage to left posterior ribs, we have already found out, with the help of Angela's computer system, that the dead body had been thrown off a balcony on the top floor of the office building"

I nod, indicating that I was listening to Cam's explanation.

"Yes, well then we discovered an almost fatal Para-mortem injury to the frontal lobe of the skull which would have been caused by a light weight, metal object we then discovered that the blow wouldn't have been enough to kill her so then we continued the search for evidence when Hodgins discovered some particulates which led us to the conclusion that the victim was shot shortly after her blow to the head, the gun shot was fatal"

I nod, the Jeffersonian team had been doing most of the work on this case without me, it was hard to help Parker and Booth at the same time as analysing remains, for the first time I put family before work.

"That sounds very efficient Cam," I say with a smile.

Someone really went to a lot of trouble to make sure that they finished off Rebecca.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that Chapter. Chapter 7 will be up soon and it will be called "I love you Mom" it will include some mother and son bonding between Bones and Parker. I will be uploading the new Chapters of Snowed In, One Psychologist One Kitten and Too Late. I will also be putting on a new Sweets story where Lance gets shot very soon!_

_Please Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You Mom

_AN: I don't own Bones, here comes Chapter 7, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN- I Love You Mom**

"Parker, Parker are you in there?" I ask as I tap my wrists lightly against Parker's bedroom door.

He was ignoring me, I wanted to know if he wanted to come to the park with Christine and I but he wasn't opening up his door.

The last time Parker did this was when he first met Christine and he was making her a baby mobile. Booth and I thought that he was jealous but he was actually being a really good big brother.

"Parker, Parker I'm your stepmother, I want to speak with you" I had had enough, I just push down on the handle and the door opens without a slight problem.

I glance inside to see Parker laying on his bed, his face pressed into his pillow. I knew he is crying, it was obvious.

I sit down on the end of his bed and I wait for him to turn around and look at me. Parker sits up and makes eye contact with me.

"Bones what are you doing in here, dad said that you wouldn't get home till late tonight?" the young boy asks.

I smile "Cam said I could come home early today so that's what I did" I tell him. "Are you alright Parker, you seemed to be crying when I came into your room"

Parker just nods slightly "I'm sorry Dr Bones but everything that has happened over the past week has just made me think about what my life is like now and what my life was like then, back with mom".

I just nod at the young boy "Last night it was late and it was dark and I just couldn't sleep so I walked over and looked out the window at the stars, one of them seemed to be shining just a little brighter then all the others, it reminded me of something that one of my friends had told me at school, he was with his mom one night and he really wanted a great mate, she said to wish on a star and then the next day at school we bumped into each other at recess and his wish came true" I watch as Parker recounts the story.

I don't believe in wishes and luck but I didn't have the heart to tell him.

"So then when I saw the star I made a wish, a wish that I'd wanted for as long as I could remember…"

I nod "And so Parker what was this wish?" I ask my stepson.

He turns away from me and looks down at his feet which were covered with Minecraft socks. "Well Dr Bones my wish was about my family… I wished for something practically crazy…" he continues.

I smile at him. I was really starting to enjoy his enthusiastic way of saying adjectives; it was a trait he had obviously gotten from Booth.

"I wished that I could move in here with you, dad and Christine and I wished that it could be permanent because I really want to be here with my family and my mom and dad. I want to be with the people who actually love me and care about me"

I look over at him the slightest bit confused, his mother didn't live here she was murdered but then I realised that he counted me as his mother and something about that touched my heart. It reminded me of when I first met him as a little four year old on Christmas and how he had immediately taken a liking to me.

I nod at Parker "Parker you are going to stay here with us we're your family" I promise.

I knew what Caroline had told me that very morning but I was going to fight for my rights and it was all going to be fine. I still had one more question and I was ready to ask Parker.

"Parker, what makes you think that your mother didn't love or care for you?" I ask.

He just makes a face "That's plain obvious Bones, firstly she'd never be sitting with me and discussing things like we're doing now…" he begins.

I just nod and give the young boy a little hug.

He then continues "People that care don't always put their boyfriends first, mom never helped me with homework, she was barely ever there after school. She was always out partying with her boyfriends, is that love?"

I shake my head. I had never known love until Booth showed me and I was eternally grateful for that.

"When I was little mom used to just use me as a cute kid to impress her men but as I grew I sorta became less cute and a plain nuisance…" he trails off "I love it here Bones, you're my mom and you're a proper mom"

I just nod and hug the little boy up to my side. "I love you mom," he whispers.

I was touched "I love you too Parker"

* * *

I smile as I watch my two children run off into the playground. After my little talk with Parker I had asked him if he wanted to come to the park with Christine and I and of course he did. I think some fresh air was required after all those tears.

"Hurry up Bones, that snail is beating you!" Parker cries.

"Yeah mommy the snail is beating you" Christine giggles, she always found it funny to imitate her big brother; she really did idolise him.

I smile "You two go play on the playground" I say as I point to a slide and some play equipment which were near us in the park "I'm just going to read my book" I tell the two of them.

Parker nods and he helps Christine climb the slide "That's great Bones we'll just have some fun on the slide now" he laughs.

I nod, I love these two children (and Booth) more than anything in the world and even though I wasn't Parker's biological mother that didn't make me love him any less.

Soon enough it was getting a bit late so I round up the children and tell them that it's time to go home.

* * *

"Parker can we play Minecraft when we get home, I really want to play it with Uncle Sweets" cries an excited Christine.

I see Parker turn around in the passenger seat. He smiles at his little sister "Yeah Chrissie we'll have to ask Sweets but I'm sure he'll want to play with us" Parker gives his little sister a wink and she giggles.

I was really happy that the children got on well with Sweets; I think that he needed some little children in his life especially after his breakup with Daisy, which left him upset for some time.

"Well that will mean that your father and I will have to then ask Uncle Sweets to dinner because it is getting late and it is probably time that we should have a nice meal" I tell them.

They nod excitedly, something made me think that they didn't mind having Sweets over for dinner.

* * *

"Uncle Sweets, I want to plaaaay with you!" cries a high-pitched scream out of Christine's little three-year-old mouth.

I watch as Sweets turns off YouTube and puts his iPad down on the coffee table.

"Yeah Chrissie what's up?" asks the twenty eight year old psychologist.

I watch as he bends over so he's at the same height as my young daughter. "You have to grab your iPad silly" she giggles "Parker and I want to play Minecraft with you and we can all go and visit each others worlds"

Sweets just nods and grabs his iPad.

Christine nestles down into his lap and she calls out after her brother "PARKER IT'S TIME TO PLAY!"

Christine had been yelling a lot lately and Booth and I had tried to tell her off but it didn't work. Parker suspected that it had something to do with Christine being the shortest in her kindergarten class and her having to use her voice as the main way of being noticed.

Soon enough Parker was sitting on the couch next to Christine and Sweets.

"Lance-a-lot joins the game" laughs Parker "That is such a stupid name"

Sweets just makes a face "Wow Parker what a house" cries Sweets.

Parker just nods and begins to tell Christine off for letting loose hundreds of farm animals, or something like that.

I only caught glimpses of their conversation but I think that they were having the time of their lives. Which was good considering that we might have to tell Parker about what Caroline had said that very next day.

* * *

I hurry into the kitchen. I had to talk to Booth about the dinner plans and about the issue at hand, the one concerning Caroline.

"Booth I need to talk with you" I cry quite softly considering that I didn't want to capture the attention of Sweets and the children.

Booth looks up at me from the cutting board, which he was using to chop up some cucumber for a salad that we would have with dinner.

"Yeah Bones what's up?" he asks calling me by my special nickname reserved only for him and Parker.

I smile at Booth; he seems to have calmed down a bit since this morning. He'd gone out on an afternoon jog when I had taken the children to the park and I think the fresh air may have calmed his nerves.

"I was just wondering about what to have for dinner" I reply as I lean against the kitchen bench and help to peel a carrot.

"Well stop wondering I've already though of that" he laughs "There's a chicken in the oven along with some oven fries" I nod, what a man.

"Good job Booth is there anything else I can help you with?" I ask.

He shrugs "Well you can…ah…put the iPod on the docking station and just turn on some music quietly" he replies.

I nod "I doubt the children will be even listening though" I reply.

Booth just nods "Some things just don't quite outdo Steve and Creepers" he laughs.

I shrug sometimes he could be so confusing.

* * *

"Parker, Sweets, Christine no iPads at the table, you know better" I announce.

The children and Sweets just couldn't pull their eyes off the iPads for even a slight second.

Sweets puts the three iPads down on the sofa and we begin to eat dinner. I ate some of Booth's oven fries but had to leave the chicken to the others considering that I am a vegetarian.

Soon enough the children and the psychologist were all back on the sofa playing yet again on their devices.

I smile over at Booth. We shared knowing glances and started to clean the table.

"Bones any leads on the murder case yet?" asks Booth as he slides a sponge along the table top scrubbing in the Spray and Wipe.

I nod and sit down on a chair "Well yes the team at the Jeffersonian found cause of death today, the victim was shot fatally and died instantly" I tell Booth.

He nods "I can't believe someone actually shot Rebecca, God it took them long enough" Booth adds sarcastically.

I nod "But before she was killed she also suffered from a large blow to the frontal lobe of the skull" I continue, "Hodgins found some metal particulates, we have to speak with Agent Sparling about anything that can fit this description that she may have found in the office, we have to interrogate…" I begin but Booth cuts me off.

"Bones remember when we told Sweets about how we shouldn't talk about cases at home, you know when we were doing that case about that crime-scene cleaner that was found on a beach"

I nod unsure of what this had to do with the murder at hand.

"So yeah we are home now right? So let's not discuss the case"

I nod "We deserve at break don't we?" I ask.

Booth nods "Of course we do Bones, of course we do"

* * *

Well our break came quite soon after washing up and cleaning the kitchen. Sweets was staying over and the children were very excited about the 'Sleep Over' as they called it. They were building a fort out of two kitchen chairs and a white sheet and were going camping.

Booth and I were snuggled up in bed, I had my head cuddled up to Booth's chest and we were just talking about life after a little bit of kissing and making some love.

Booth then leans over and presses his lips against mine. I roll over and kiss him hard. Our tongues come together and love rushes over me.

We were having a good 'break' up until the point when I hear my default Apple ring tone blare out of my iPhone that was on the bedside.

Booth rolls over and glances at me "Just ignore it Bones" he yawns.

I shake my head and lift up my smart phone it was Caroline. She had perfect timing every time we began to enjoy ourselves my phone bleeped.

I slide the answer bar and slip my dressing gown on over my bare shoulders. I stand up and walk away from the bed feeling the soft fabric against my naked body.

"Brennan" I say into the receiver.

I then hear Caroline's loud New Orleans accent yell into the phone "Good to hear that you picked up Cherie," she cries.

I yawn and I glance over at Booth who was under the sheet and laughing at me. He was just lucky she didn't ring his phone.

"Yes Caroline what is so important that it couldn't wait until the morning?" I ask,

"Don't get all Dr Temperance Brennan on me now Cherie, I promise you'll like the news and be very happy with me" she replies.

"Yes what is the news?" I ask hurriedly considering that I just wanted to get back into bed.

"Well I pulled some strings, you know when you're just a lowly prosecutor that is quite hard" she continues "So you know Seeley's son Parker, well I got Booth full custody considering that this Eva woman didn't even like children in the first place"

I breathe a sigh of relief "Great Caroline, I suppose that this phone call was actually worth it" I reply.

I hear Caroline chuckle "Why would you ever doubt me Cherie" I say goodbye and hang up.

Booth looks at me "What did she say?" he asks.

I smile "Booth we got custody!" I yell.

He looks so happy as he wraps his arms tightly around my bare shoulders and back. I toss my dressing gown on the nearby armchair and look back at Booth.

"Yeah Bones now we have an even better reason to make some more love," he laughs.

I just nod and snuggle my face up to his bare chest.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that Chapter. Chapter 8 "Reasons, Evidence and Alibis" will be up soon. My new Sweets story will be up soon as well. I am thinking about writing a Sweets/Sparling story because I just rewatched Season 8 Episode 7 "The bod in the pod" and I'm feeling inspired by their relationship. Tell me if that is something you'd like to see in the future. Anyway I watched the Bones season 6 episode "The Finder" yesterday and it is now my least favourite. That was not Bones there wasn't enough Booth, Bones, Cam, Hodgins, Angela or Sweets. It was such a let down that I gave it half an hour and turned off. The Sweets final thoughts thing on the internet was way better. _

_Please R&R! Thanks for being such loyal readers!_

_One last thing: I'm going to see a stage play of Grease tomorrow so updates will probably not be going up then!_


	8. 8 Reasons, Evidence and Alibis

_AN: I don't own Bones but I do own my OCs (other characters), Hope you have been enjoying this story so far! Chapter 8 is up, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT- Reasons, Evidence and Alibis**

"Sweetie let me get this straight Caroline rings you right in the middle of when you and Booth are having sex?" she cries. "This is like something in a Chick-Flick".

I was telling Angela about what happened last night but she was paying more attention to what intimate experiences Booth and I were having then what was happening with Parker.

"Angela I don't control when people phone call me and Booth and I have the right to enjoy ourselves" I reply.

Angela just nods "Caroline is pretty irritating" she laughs.

I nod "So now Booth and I have full custody of Parker".

Angela smiles "That worked out quite well considering that these adoption, child services things can just drag on, right Bren?"

I nod "Alright Ange, that's great but we should really stop talking about home life right now because we need to get back to the case at hand, any new leads?" I ask the dark haired artist.

She shrugs slightly "I was running the sketch I made of the bulldog guy through the database and I found this" Angela begins as she points towards her computer.

A profile then appeared on the screen, it was of the man Parker had described. He had short dark hair and a very rounded jawline; the bulldog tattoo was also in full view on his upper arm with the name 'Brutus' written in Calligraphy under it. It also had his name Christopher Ryder written on the profile.

I shake my head "I have to tell Booth to take Christopher Ryder in for interrogation" I tell Angela

"Well then go do that Bren, Cam will understand" I just nod and tell my best friend to let Cam know.

* * *

I hurry out of the lab and get into my Toyota Prius. I drive home and walk through the front door to find Sweets and Christine playing a tickling game in the living room.

When Christine sees me she hops up and runs over. "Hi Mommy" she cries as she hugs my legs.

I smile down and scoop up my little daughter "Hello Christine you haven't been too much trouble for Uncle Sweet's have you?" I ask.

She shakes her head "No mommy I've had so much fun today" she laughs.

I glance over at Sweets who was smiling at us as he walks over.

"Hi Dr Brennan what brings you back home so early?" he asks.

"We have our very first suspect, he was the man that Parker described to Angela," I tell the young psychologist.

He nods "Well Booth should be at his office…" Sweets begins "And I'll be here if you need anything"

I nod "That's all right Sweets, you babysitting Christine is a big enough help already" I reply.

He nods "That's nothing" he replies as I wave goodbye and slip out of the front door heading to Booth's office.

"So Bones we have a suspect, Christopher Ryder and he works as an auto mechanic at a car shop" he begins.

I nod "Angela said that Rebecca had a restraining order from this man"

"Alright that's a start we have to find out if he has any motive for murder and if he has any weapons that match the description that the Squints came up with" he continues.

I wasn't sure what this man would be like but I really was prepared to find out.

* * *

Booth and I soon arrive at the Auto Mechanic shop that the suspect worked at. Booth pushes open the door setting off a little bell that made a slight tinging noise.

The man at the desk looks up at us. It was Christopher.

He smiles "Hello Chris from Chris's Auto Shop what can I help you with?" he asks.

Booth holds out his FBI badge "Seeley Booth, FBI agent and this is my partner and associate Dr Temperance Brennan" he replies.

Chris just looks scared "Hey I'm paying for my car parts…" he trails off.

Booth just shakes his head "We're not here about shonky car parts we are here on a murder investigation" Booth pulls a crumpled picture of Rebecca out of his pocket and shows Chris "Have you ever seen this woman?" he asks.

The man nods almost abruptly "Yeah that's Becca" he replies, "We used to go out"

Booth nods "Well she's dead"

Christopher looks taken a back "Wait I saw her last weekend she was getting her car repaired"

Booth looks at the man oddly "But Rebecca took a restraining order out on you"

Christopher nods "Well yeah she did but I was her auto mechanic and she had to come because her car wouldn't start" he continues.

"Do you have an alibi for where you were at 10pm last Friday night when the murder occurred?" Booth asks.

Christopher shrugs "I was asleep in bed, life was always like that after Becca left"

Booth just nods "Well alright we have places we need to be but you haven't gotten the all just clear, I'm bringing you in for questioning tomorrow"

Christopher just nods "Believe me I'm innocent"

I just shake my head "I don't believe in unfair conviction I tell him, I just need some evidence"

"I wouldn't kill Becca I loved her"

* * *

"So do you think it was him?" I ask Booth.

We were back in Booth's SUV and we were driving home.

"I dunno Bones but he doesn't have an alibi, we'll interrogate him soon and see just what happened to his and Rebecca's little fling" Booth says giving me a quick shrug.

I nod "I want Sweets to have a little talk with Parker after school tonight" I tell Booth.

He just glances at me a confused look on his face "Why Bones Parker seems okay and plus he won't tell any of us barely anything about his home life what makes you think he'll open up to the little shrinky Psychologist"

I just inhale lightly and turn to face Booth "Oh I don't know I just think that he has a lot of trust for Sweets and maybe he may tell him something that may lead us to who the killer is"

Booth just nods "I'll talk to Sweets when we get home, I don't think that he'll mind a bit"

I nod but the last thing that I cared about right now was the evidence I just wanted to Parker to be okay, that little boy deserved to be shown a lot of care.

"Okay so Bones we still need to talk with the CEO, Christopher and that weird old receptionist again" Booth lists off.

We were discussing what we had to do before we could find out who was the murderer.

I nod "We also have to talk to Agent Sparling about anything that may have been suspicious in the office, also we'll have to look into Rebecca's house for clues"

Booth nods. "Hey Bones I just know that we'll solve this murder soon" he replies, "I just have a gut feeling"

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL THAT AFTERNOON:

"Parker Buddy I want you to talk to Sweets about everything that has happened" Booth tells his twelve year old son once he had arrived home from picking Parker up from school.

I put Christine on the ground next to her baby toys and glance over at Parker.

"Yes Parker, your father and I both agree that it would be the best thing for you at the moment"

Parker just nods and glances away from us. "I just want to move on Dad, Bones" he begins "Why do you want to keep reminding me of the past" Parker shrugs slightly and glances down at his lace up sneakers.

Booth places his hand down on Parker's shoulder and opens his mouth to begin speaking when Sweets barges in through the door.

"Aye, Hi guys" cries the psychologist. "Oh Parker you're home"

Parker just nods slightly and turns to look at me again. "Bones I'll do it, I'll talk with Sweets" Parker says suddenly.

Sweets just glances at us "Talk to me about what? What is going on here guys?" he asks clearly confused Booth just smiles at me and we fill Sweets in on the details.

"So Parker this is super awkward," Sweets laughs as he sat on one couch and Parker sat on the other.

I on the other hand was sitting on another chair and listening in.

Parker just smiles "Totally agree on that one Sweets" he laughs.

"So now on a more serious note we have to discuss your mother" Sweets says all of a sudden. "Is there anything else that you'd like me to know about?"

Parker nods slightly "Well I suppose dad and Bones have already told you about the jug and Angela has already told you about the bulldog guy but I haven't told you about any of the other boyfriends that were around the place…" Parker says trailing off.

Yes, this might be a lead. Sweets nods indicating by his mannerisms that he wanted Parker to continue

"Well she had this one guy, I don't know what his name was…wait I think that it was Tom but he had a suit and mom told me clean up the house because we had a very important man coming over" Parker pauses "I cleaned _everything_ including my toys just in time for a clean shaven man wearing a suit to arrive, he had mom in fits of excitement" Parker sighs "And I immediately hated him"

Sweets nods "So what next?" asks the twenty eight year old.

"Well so then the next day mom was out on a date with this Tom guy when this woman, early to mid thirties came knocking on the front door. I answered it and she said she wanted to know where Tom was" Parker continues "When I said he was out on a date with my mom she almost hit the patio celling and threatened to kill"

Sweets looks intrigued and appeared to be utterly speechless so I cut in.

"So Parker we might have a killer and a motive for murder, thank you" I begin.

Parker nods "I'll also have to tell you what she looks like"

I smile "That's great Parker you're such a mature boy"

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked Chapter 8, Chapter 9 will be up soon and it will be called Jealousy... I'm planing on writing some more Reality, not all that Sweet tonight so expect an update soon. I just watched the Season 4 episode the Doctor in the Den and I actually cried. The Cam and Michelle salt shaker thing was just so touching. _

_Read and Review for the next intense Bonestastic chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

_AN: I don't own Bones. Here comes Chapter nine, time for Booth to interrogate some new suspects, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE- Jealousy…**

"So where did you first meet Rebecca?" Booth asks in a questioning tone as we sit around the table with Christopher Ryder in the FBI interrogation room.

Christopher lets out a sigh "I've told you over and over again I wouldn't want to hurt Becca" he cries "I first met Becca when she was getting her car repaired for the first time, she bought this real lemon Holden"

I glance over at Booth with a confused look on my face.

"A car Bones, a lemon is a bad quality car," he tells me.

I nod and smile mouthing a quick "Thank you".

Christopher makes a face "Isn't that answer good enough for you?" he asks.

Booth just shakes his head. "Well I'm sorry, you don't have an alibi so you can't prove anything"

Christopher smacks his face down into his hands. It was silent for a moment until Christopher pops his head back up. "Well you don't believe me, the cops never do. I wouldn't kill Becca but I know someone who would" he begins.

He had both of us intrigued.

"Yes who?" Booth asks.

Christopher looks us both in the eyes. "Well Becca was dating this CEO of a law firm, this Tom Fletcher guy" he begins "Well there was one problem Tom was married to this supermodel Tyra Kelly and she was used to gettin' what she wants so when she found out about the affair…" Christopher trails off.

Booth looks at me and we both nod.

We leave Christopher in the interrogation room to be further questioned about the shonky car parts he was dealing and we head out of the FBI building and get into my Prius.

"Look we have a possible motive for murder" Booth replies.

I smile at him "Your 'gut feeling' must have been correct" I mock.

He nods "Yeah when was I ever wrong?"

* * *

"Mommy, daddy your home" cries Christine as she runs over and hugs Booth's legs.

"Hey baby did you have a good day?" Booth asks his little three year old daughter.

She nods "Yeah, did you catch the bad guys?" she asks.

I hear Booth sigh. "Almost Princess maybe tomorrow" he replies.

"You will daddy you're the best FBI man in the whole wide world" she replies.

Booth just nods "I may be a good FBI agent but believe me sweetie I'm an even better daddy"

Christine smiles and nods. She then begins showing Booth a drawing she did with her Uncle Sweets today. It was of Booth, Christine, Parker, Sweets and myself all holding hands and smiling. My Family was written in perfect cursive above the drawing and I suspected it was Sweets' writing.

I roll over in bed so I could face Booth. Christine and Parker were playing a camping game and watching a movie in the living room with Sweets. I could just hear the booms and bangs coming faintly out of the speakers.

Booth and I had successfully made love, a lot without receiving a single phone call or a text from Caroline and I counted that as a blessing.

I feel Booth's muscly hand on my bare back and I just snuggled up closer into him.

"Hey Bones I sometimes still find it hard to believe" he begins.

I shrug but it was awkward to move my shoulders considering that I was cuddled right up to Booth.

"Find what hard to believe?" I ask.

Booth just smiles "Us, our relationship" he replies.

I smile, I knew that Booth had wanted this relationship to work the whole time and it was only me that was in the way. I never thought that it would work but it did. Well it actually had to because I fell pregnant with Christine so I sort of became Booth's responsibility. I specified that I loved him before I went on the run from the law after the serial killer Christopher Pelant framed me for murdering my old friend Ethan Sawyer. I had told Booth that I loved him and it just wasn't because of Christine. That was an awful experience if I've ever experienced one.

I roll over and smile at Booth snuggling down into the sheets.

"Well it worked," I whisper.

Booth smiles "Yeah it worked"

* * *

"Bones come on say goodbye to the children we have to meet with Agent Sparling at 8:30am sharp" announces Booth as he stops to look at his watch.

I turn around to hug Parker and Christine goodbye.

"See you two later, Angela is picking you up tonight," I tell them.

Angela was finishing work early and she offered to pick up Parker and Christine for me. Christine was happy because she got to play with Michael and Parker was happy because Hodgins supposably baked really nice brownies. The two of them nod very obediently and hurry off after Sweets who was dropping them at a school and kindergarten today.

Booth glances at me "You think Angela will be okay with picking them up?" he asks.

I smile "Of course she can put up with Michael what makes you think that our children are so much harder to deal with?" I reply.

Booth nods "They're good kids overall but Parker and Christine a very troublesome combo"

"They're our children what do you expect?" I laugh.

Booth just makes a face and slips his hand into mine as we walk out of the front door.

* * *

"Hi Agent Booth, Dr Brennan" says the young blonde FBI agent as she led us into her office.

Agent Olivia Sparling was a rookie FBI agent who was involved in a brief relationship with Sweets after his gruesome breakup with Daisy. Since he was just out of a long-term relationship he couldn't really make it work and they broke up after a few dates.

"Hello Agent Sparling" says Booth as he shakes Olivia's hand. She nods an acknowledging hello at me and turns to face both of us.

"So I suppose that you are here today to discuss any evidence that I may have uncovered at the crime scene" she asks.

Booth and I nod "Yeah that's what we'd like" he replies as we sit down on the black leather chairs in the office.

"Well your in luck" she replies "I thought that you'd meet with me in the office at the crime scene but that FBI director told me that you stormed off angrily Booth" the young woman replies.

Booth shakes his head "You just sometimes have personal connections to the cases and it gets a bit awkward and hard to deal with" he replies.

Agent Sparling nods "I experienced that once…" she trails off.

Even though she didn't go into detail I knew that she was referring to the feelings that she felt for Sweets. Those thoughts are soon swept away though because Agent Sparling begins getting into detail about her experiences at the crime scene.

"Angela Montenegro told me about the murder and how some metal particulates were found on the skull…" she begins "Well I think that I know where those came from, I was looking at the desk and there was a name plate thing on the it with 'Ms Rebecca Stinson' engraved into it. It was smashed in on one corner and I just presumed that it was dropped at some point"

I nod "Very interesting Booth and I will go examine it and I can use my torch to look for any blood on the metal surfaces" I tell her.

She nods "There was also this guy hanging around the office" Olivia runs her hand through her long blonde hair "When I asked him why he was there and he said that he was just wondering where Rebecca was"

"Was this man by any chance called Tom Fletcher?" I ask.

Agent Sparling nods yet again "Yes that was what he called himself how did you know"

Booth sighs "Well Mr Fletcher was involved in an affair with Rebecca and he needs to be brought in for questioning" he tells Agent Sparling.

She nods "Well that explains the strange behaviour" we all nod in unison.

"Well thanks for your time today Agent Sparling" Booth says as he shakes her hand.

"That's fine Agent Booth" she replies as Booth and I both stand up and push our chairs in.

"Oh yeah and if you see Lance tell him I say hello" I smile at her.

There was still going to be those lingering feelings.

* * *

"FBI" Booth announces as he hammers his fist against the door of the suspect and CEO Thomas Fletcher.

We were going into to his upper class city apartment to discuss the murder of Ms Rebecca Stinson.

"Let us in, we have a warrant" he continues.

I then hear the door click and unlock to reveal a man in his mid to late thirties wearing a suit.

"Hello I'm Mr Fletcher, Mr Tom Fletcher" he introduces himself as he holds out a perfectly clean hand with a pressed suit sleeve.

Booth just ignores the hand "We know perfectly well who you are" he says coolly "And we are here to investigate the death of Ms Rebecca Stinson"

Tom looks worried. "Rebecca, was Becky murdered?" he asks his jaw practically scraping along the ground.

Booth sighs "Well since you are so close to her wouldn't you know what happened?" he asks his voice full of sarcasm.

Tom shakes his head "No, no you have it all wrong why would I want to kill Becky, we dated, we went out" he tells us.

Booth just shrugs "Well buddy you're coming with us, we'll discuss this more in the FBI interrogation room"

"But…I…" Tom tries to cut in but Booth already had his mind made up.

"So where were you last Friday night between the hours of four and eight" Booth asks.

We were now all set up in the interrogation room.

Tom sighs "I was in New York promoting my law firm, I have plane tickets, receipts and about seven alibis to prove my whereabouts"

Booth nods at Tom. "We'll examine those and find out if you are telling the truth…"

I nod at Tom "And if you have any idea of who would wish to murder and kill Ms Stinson here is a phone number"

Tom shakes his head "Geez I'm a CEO for a big Law Firm I wouldn't wish to ruin my career by getting my ex's blood on my hands"

Booth nods "You know if I believed every word that comes out of a suspects mouth I would have failed to catch many murders and serial killers"

Tom groans "God you government people sometimes really need to have a bit of faith in others…"

* * *

"So do you think he killed Rebecca" I ask Booth as he unlocks the door to our house.

He shrugs "I doubt it men like that barely ever do things like that on their own…" he trails off "But he could have possibly hired a hit man though to do the murder for him"

I nod. That was a valid and very explainable possibility.

I flick on the light switch that was on the wall and glance around the room. No one was home at the moment considering that Angela had taken the children out and about after school and kindergarten. Sweets was also on a date with his girlfriend, my new intern Jessica Warren. She was a lively and very irritating red head that I had already threated to fire because of her very unorthodox ways of examining remains.

Booth smiles at me "It's getting late, the children are probably having dinner with Angela and Hodgins" he begins "Sweets will also probably be going out with Jessica so why don't we order take-out"

I glance at Booth an excitedly glimmer in my green eyes "Thai?" I laugh just like the time back in 2006 after we solved a case about a nine-year-old beauty queen that got murdered.

Booth nods "As long as you let me have some fried rice this time"

I pick up the phone and smile "Yeah Booth as if that will ever happen"

Soon enough we (or should I say I) had eaten and I was lying on the couch with my head rested in Booth's lap. He was stroking my cheek and I was feeling really good that we were together.

"Hey Bones you're like a good bottle of wine…" Booth whispers softly "You get better with age" I smile.

"Technically not all wine improves with age Anthropologically speaking in some cultures…" I begin but Booth shuts me up before I can continue.

"I don't care Bones, really I'm here with you now and I'm happy" I smile "I'm happy as well Booth"

"We're home," announces the voices of Christine, Parker, Sweets and woman, oh hooray it's Jessica Warren. The last thing I wanted was to discuss her views on life.

I watch as Sweets walks in the living room laughing at something that Parker was saying. Jessica walks in as well with Christine sitting on her shoulders giggling. I wave at them all hoping that Jessica would say that it was getting late and that she has to go home but no such luck. Christine was already taking her up to show her her bedroom.

Parker smiles "Hi Bones, hi dad" the young boy laughs "We had such a great afternoon"

Booth smiles at his son "How were Hodgins' brownies?" he asks.

Parker nods "Fantastic" he hi-fives his father and looks over at Sweets who was glancing at his iPhone.

"Aye Booth sorry that I had to bring the kids home" he begins.

Booth just shrugs "Oh that's fine Angela has a family to tend to anyway"

I leave Booth and Sweets talking as I hurry up the stairs to find Parker, Christine and Jessica. I see the three of them under a sheet that was balanced on top of an armchair and a row of plastic blue chairs. Oh no those plastic chairs that brings back bad memories of blizzards, blackouts, elevators, Sweets and sore backs.

I lean over and get down on my hands and knees to see the children that were under the sheet. Parker, Christine and Jessica all look up from their game of Uno and smile. I just knew that there'd be a sleepover tonight with both the children, Sweets and Jessica under the sheet.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that chapter. I had to incorporate some Jessica Warren because she is dating Sweets at the time that this story is set. The Thai Food thing is a tag to Season 2 Episode 7 "The Girl with the Curl". Chapter 10 will be up soon and it will be called "Out with the old, in with the new". _

_Please Read and Review, I love knowing what you guys think of my writing._


	10. 10: Out with the old, In with the new

_AN: I don't own Bones. Sorry that this update took quite a while, I've just been busy writing and editing everything else. Thanks for all the positive feedback I just love checking my emails and seeing that I have a lot more favourites and follows, it's great. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Out with the old and In with the new**

THE NEXT DAY:

"Bren Sweetie what's with all the rushing?" asks Angela as I hurry through the lab that very next morning.

I wanted to talk to Cam about the case and to see if she knew anything about the super model wife Tyra Kelly. I also wanted to consult Miss Wick to see if she had found any new worthwhile discoveries. Daisy just wasn't pulling her weight during this case and if she didn't start soon I'd be calling Fisher, Arastoo or Clark. I definitely didn't want Jessica and Wendell was going through his cancer treatments so he couldn't really come in.

I smile at Angela "Oh Ange have you seen Cam or Miss Wick," I ask. '

Angela nods "Cam's looking at an experiment with Hodgins and I think that Daisy is in your office with Jessica Warren, I presume that they are fighting" she replies.

I sigh why did I ever hire Jessica?

"He was mine!" I hear Daisy Wick cry in an angry screech.

I hurry into the office to find Daisy stomping her high heel down noisily on the ground. Jessica Warren just smiles from her position on the top of the desk.

She sighs, "Gee Daisy just build a bridge" she whines.

Daisy makes a face at the red headed intern "You take my man, you become an intern and Dr Brennan probably likes you better then me"

I move from my position in the doorway. "Ladies you are both equally as irritating as one another and if you don't stop fighting I'll fire the both of you" I cry.

The two women just stop.

"I didn't know you were here…" Jessica stutters as she strokes her red braid that was hanging down the back of her head.

I sigh "Well I was" they nod obediently. "And I need to speak with Miss Wick regarding the present murder case so Miss Warren could you please leave the Jeffersonian, you weren't called in to assist with this case"

Jessica nods and waves at me as she skips out of the office but not before making one last statement "That's fine Dr Brennan, Sweets and I have an arrangement anyway…Sweets is such a good kisser Daisy"

I see Miss Wick clench up her fists but I interrupt before Daisy could chase after Jessica. Personally I didn't see what all the excitement over Sweets was about, I sometimes found him a bit irritating and abrupt.

Daisy looks at me "So Dr Brennan what do you want to talk to me about?" Miss Wick asks as she bobs about on her feet and letting her ponytail bounce about behind her head.

I sigh, "Have you found out any other worthwhile discoveries?" I ask.

Daisy shrugs "Nah not really but I hear that Cam knows something interesting about the model woman"

I nod at Daisy "So where is Cam right now?" I ask.

Daisy smiles and leans over to whisper something in my ear "I hear that she's in the janitors closet…with Arastoo" she giggles loudly.

I sigh and glance over to the glass walls to see Angela looking excited. I thought she had a new lead on the case but it was pretty obvious that she just wanted to know what Daisy whispered to me.

Angela flashes a perfect white-toothed smile at us and hurries in walking perfectly in her high heels.

"Who said what when?" Angela practically squeals.

I sigh "Well supposably Cam is engaging in intimate activities with Mr Vaziri in the Jeffersonian janitors closet" I reply blatantly.

Angela sighs, "Seriously can we go and peek through the keyhole?"

I shake my head "Do you want Cam, Daisy and I peeking through the keyhole of Hodgins and your bedroom door at night time" I ask my best friend

"No Bren but well that's me not Cam"

I shake my head "I have to go speak to her anyway" I tell her and I hurry over to the janitors closet.

* * *

"Brennan move your head I can't see anything," cries Angela from behind me.

I was peering through the keyhole and bored out of my mind. "Angela it's boring why do you even want to watch?" I ask my friend.

"Seriously Bren look at me for a moment do you think that I am the sort of person who'd be bored by this type of thing?" Angela laughs sarcastically.

I smile Angela was a very nosey person.

I pull away from the door and let Angela have full keyhole viewing.

I was a very forward person, which was something that Booth would joke about. While most would bend around the bush or something like that I was the opposite I'd get straight to the point even if it was about sex, religion, swearing and opinions (including other peoples secrets). This was the quality that possessed me to lightly hammer my fist against the door of the Janitor's closest.

I hear a couple of sighs and the door opens to reveal Cam with very, very dishevelled hair. "Oh Dr Brennan…what…what are you doing here" she stutters.

"The murder investigation Dr Saroyan did you forget?" I ask.

Cam sighs "Make this quick Dr Brennan" I nod but glance disapprovingly over at Arastoo.

"Excuse me Dr Saroyan what is Mr Vaziri doing here?" I ask.

Cam lets out another deep sigh "I called him in to help Hodgins determine what gun was used to murder our victim" she replies.

"So then why isn't he experimenting like you said?" Cam groans.

"We got a bit carried away…" Cam trails off.

I nod and glance over at the doorway to see Angela with her hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from breaking down into fits of laughter.

"Ms Montenegro you should be working…" Cam begins but she was past the point of bringing Angela back to her senses.

I let out a sigh and hurry out of the closet.

* * *

"Booth we have to go talk to Ms Kelly about what she may know about the investigation" I say into the receiver of my cell phone.

_"Okay Bones I'll be right around I'll just get Caroline to find her address for me" _replies my partner.

I nod "Great Booth pick me up from the Jeffersonian okay?"

_"Yeah Bones…" _he begins but then the conversation is interrupted by another voice on the other end of the line _"Sweets, okay…I'll ask Bones"_ groans Booth

"Ask me what Booth?" I ask. Men and all their stupid private conversations.

_"Well Sweets wants to come to interrogate the model with us, he wants to do all his shrinky things to her"_

I sigh, "He probably just wants to examine her psychological patterns" I inform him

_"I know Bones, you don't always have to be so logical and cut straight to the chase?" _

"What chase?" I ask confused.

Booth just lets out a long and loud sigh _"It's a figure of speech Bones…oh who cares I'll see you in five?" _

I nod despite the fact that he can't see me "Alright Booth, bye" I reply

_"Bye Bones" _he replies as I hang up the phone.

I was just taking off my lab coat when Angela hurries in "Sweetie what's going on with Booth?" she asks.

I sigh, "Nothing out of the ordinary Angela, we are going to speak with the model" I reply.

Angela runs her hand through her long dark wavy hair. "Great Brennan is dinner still on for tonight though?" she asks.

I nod "Yes of course Angela it's the only thing that Christine has been talking about for the last few days, she absolutely adores Michael" I reply.

Angela giggles "Oh Bren they're so adorable I can just see wedding bells in the future"

I look at her very unsure about what to say "Oh Angela I wouldn't say that to Booth, he'd kill you and ban Christine from Michael forever" I reply.

Angela rolls her dark eyes "He would not" she cries.

I shake my head "You know Booth right he's not letting Christine have a boyfriend until she's at least forty" I reply.

Angela flicks her hair "That won't happen"

"Oh I don't know…Booth's very protective of his baby"

Angela just smiles "Yeah, yeah wait 'till teenage Christine enters the building" I smile

"Well that's not for at least another ten years" I reply gratefully and wave at Angela as I hurry out of the building after hearing the honk of the horn on Booth's SUV.

* * *

"Hey Bones," he laughs as I hop into the passenger seat and click my seatbelt into place.

Booth was busy typing the address that Caroline gave him into the GPS in the car.

"So how was your morning at the lab?" he asks as he pulls the car out of the parking spot and reverses it out of the car park.

"Great Booth, no one had any new leads but Arastoo is now helping out Hodgins with some experiments to determine what type of gun was used as the murder weapon" I reply.

Booth nods as we cruise down the main streets of Washington DC.

"Hey guys did you forget about the backseat driver?" cries a voice from that back seat.

I was initially stumped about who was talking but it then clicked. Sweets, Booth had picked Sweets up because he was going to do psychological profiling on the suspect.

"Oh sorry I forgot all about you Sweets" I say.

He sighs "Oh that happens way too often" he replies but I knew that he hadn't truly taken any offence to the comment.

Booth sighs and spins the wheel "I hope that this murder suspect gives us some vital information that will help with the case" he groans "This case is just dragging on and on, it's bringing back all those memories of Rebecca that I thought that I'd truly forgotten"

Sweets leans over so that his head sticks out above console in the middle of the car. "Aye Booth if you want you can have a little private conversation with me in my office" he offers.

Booth gives off a fake laugh "Yeah as if I want to go and be shrinkified by the shrink"

I give Booth's shoulder a quick disapproving shove "Booth, he is just trying to be polite and help you, you don't have to be so rude" I gush.

He rolls his eyes "Do I look like the sort of guy that wants to tell my most intimate thoughts to this guy?" Booth cries as he points at poor Sweets who was sitting back in the back seat with the seat belt done up tightly over his neatly tailored suit. Sweets pushes his little head covered in dark hair forward again

"Hey Booth I object consoling is just what a lot of people need, I can tell you that Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber would benefit greatly after a shrink session with Dr Lance Sweets"

I glance over at Sweets stumped about what he meant. Miley who? "I don't know what that means" I admit very truthfully.

Booth notices the look on my face "Celebrities Bones, rude, tattooed, drug obsessed celebrities" he sighs.

I nod "Oh that makes sense"

Sweets and Booth both look at each other and smile. I knew that they were making fun of my ignorance and I didn't care.

"This looks like the place" Booth says all of a sudden as we pull over in front of a fashion designer's store with the name _"Little Paris"_

Caroline had told us that the suspect was a model and was trying on her new outfits inside this fashion store. This murder was really dragging on like Booth said and I really wanted to get Parker some closure. Children shouldn't really have this much to do with murder. I did find my neighbour dead and started faking my own death but that's another story for another day.

Sweets and I both nod at Booth. "This does look about right" I reply, "Do you think this woman will have a motive for murder?"

Booth shrugs "We don't know but I am ready to find out" he replies.

I smile that's what I liked about Booth; he was always ready to go out there into the field and kick ass (as he'd say).

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 11 will be up soon and it will be called "I'm not Speaking Without a Lawyer". Tyra Kelly gets questioned and there is some lingerie... _

_For more Bones fun: YouTube "LPS Bones Characters" to watch a video where I turn my sisters littlest pet shop toys into Bones characters (Pelant is a fish and Booth is a dog)._

_Please Read and Review, Reviews make my day!_

_Have a great day!_


	11. 11: I'm Not Speaking Without A Lawyer

_AN: I don't own Bones because if I did Booth would be at home with his family and not in a jail cell :(_

_Chapter 11 is up, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: I'm not speaking without a lawyer**

"FBI, I'm coming in," Booth announces as he pushes open the French design doors leading into the fashion store.

A tall, obnoxious, snobby and very anorexic looking woman looks up at Booth. Her face stuck in an obnoxious look because of the lengthy amounts of plastic surgery that probably had been applied.

"Who do you think you are?" she asks in a strong ignorant accent.

Booth digs around in his pocket and pulls out his badge "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth" he begins "And this is my associate and partner Dr Temperance Brennan and FBI Forensic psychologist Dr Lance Sweets" he introduces.

Tyra Kelly flicks her long bleached blonde hair out behind her thin shoulders.

"So what do you think? I murdered someone, aye?" she asks chewing on a stick of gum.

Booth sighs, "Well yes, sort of have you ever seen this woman" Booth asks as he holds out a picture of Rebecca.

Tyra shrugs "I see blonde bimbos everyday in the fashion industry how do you expect I'd remember this one?" she asks.

We were getting nowhere during this murder investigation.

Booth groans "Well this is Rebecca Stinson we hear that she was working with your husband as a secretary in his law firm" he continues.

I glance at Sweets who was silently standing next to me behind Booth. We probably both felt quite left out of this interrogation considering that Booth seemed to be taking the reins.

She shrugs "My husband has lots of secretaries, he only ever hires the ones that look like that one" she says pointing to Rebecca's photo.

"Well of course he did, we heard that your husband also had more to do with this woman than just her employer" Booth begins.

Tyra slams her perfectly manicured hand down onto a shoebox next to her in the shop. "Are you implying that he was sleeping with this woman?" she cries in a high pitched very feminine screech.

Booth just nods "This may be motive for murder don't you think Bones"

Tyra screams "I didn't kill this stupid woman, I'm not saying another thing without a lawyer" she cries.

I look at Booth this was seriously going nowhere.

* * *

"Oh Bones these people they are keeping it all hush, hush" Booth sighs as he drives Sweets and I back home.

"Oh Booth I don't know what we are going to do, I just want this murder solved" I reply as I flick through the case files that I had on my lap.

One of Booth's hands makes it way over to my lap and grips my hand. "Hey Bones stop worrying your pretty little face this murder will be solved soon enough" he replies softly.

I nod "I suppose Booth but I can't stop thinking about it about Rebecca and Parker and you…" I say trailing off.

He pats my brown auburn hair. "Aye Bones don't worry I have something in mind that will help you forget all about it…" he adds with the suggestive raise of a brown eyebrow.

Sweets laughs "Well if you're thinking what I'm thinking Jessica and I have the same thing in mind for tonight" he replies.

I smile, Daisy would be so jealous.

* * *

THAT NIGHT:

"Booth what do you have in mind, you haven't told me yet" I announce stubbornly as I spoon some chocolate ice cream into my mouth.

After having Christine I was worried about my post-baby weight but now I had just built a bridge and gotten over it. Booth didn't seem to mind if my jean sized changed a little.

He just smiles from over by the kitchen bench and passes me a gold box tied up in a silver ribbon. I raise an eyebrow unsure about what Booth could have in the box.

I pull the ribbon so it unties and I remove it from the box. I then open it to reveal some blue and black lingerie and a silky dressing gown. I smile as I stroke the dressing gown fabric and give Booth a quick eyebrow raise.

"Hahhh, Booth I know you too well" I laugh.

Booth nods "You like 'em?" he asks.

I nod "Of course Booth they're from you" I reply "And yes I will try them on, tonight"

He smiles a cheesy grin "Well then what are we waiting for" he mocks. I smile, grab the box and hurry up the stairs quietly to not wake Christine and Parker.

* * *

I blush at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and give my hair a little brush. I personally thought that I looked stupid and a little bit too exposed. I pull the silky dressing gown on over my body and slowly unlock the bathroom door.

I breathe a quick breath and hurry into the bedroom to find Booth under the sheets Facebooking on his phone. He looks up at me and his eyes almost pop out of the eye sockets in his skull. I smile a small shy smile and sway awkwardly about on my two bare feet.

"Whoa Bones, you look…wow…umm…amazing" he cries.

I smile "Well…thanks" I say looking down at my toes.

"Aww Bones don't blush, come here" he laughs beckoning me over to the bed. I flop down on the bed and Booth just grabs me and pulls me down on top of him. Booth and I begin to kiss and soon enough my whole present was tossed down onto the ground alongside the bed and the two of us were left in our bare skin.

THE NEXT MORNING:

I wake up and breathe in the sweet smell of Booth. My face was snuggled up to his chest. We had had the best night ever and Booth's gift was not wasted.

I stand up letting the sheets fall off my bare shoulders and search around on the ground to find my dressing gown. I slip it on over my naked body and hurry out of the room. I had to wake the children.

"Hey Christine, Parker rise and shine" I announce as I draw back the blue curtains covering the glass of Parker's bedroom window.

Light floods in through the window and illuminates the sleeping children that were at rest under their fort. I smile at the childlike innocence that the two of them both possessed.

Parker smiles up at me "Hi Doctor Bones" he laughs.

I smile "Parker you and Christine need to get ready for school soon because Grandpa Max is stopping by to drop you off"

Parker nods and looks at me "You and dad will be going out and catching the murderer then right?" he asks.

I sigh; it was hard to make any sort of promises to children. "Hopefully Parker, hopefully" I reply as I hurry into the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed B&B's little break from the case. Booth's gift was a tag for Season 7 Episode 9 "The Don't in the Do" which ironically was my first ever Bones episode. I came across the show when I was sick and channel surfing. I saw "The Don't in the Do" and "The Warrior in the Wuss" in a row and was instantly hooked. _

**_NEXT UP: Angela shares a hunch about the case with Brennan and there is a bit of Brennan/Christine mommy and baby bonding :)_**

_Thanks for reading and if you can please leave a review, It will give me ideas for upcoming chapters!_

_Please R&R and have a great day!_


	12. Chapter 12: The Answers in the Artist

**CHAPTER TWELVE: The Answers in the Artist **

"Sweetie are you alright?" asks Angela as she hurries into my office clutching a foam coffee cup. "I brought you a coffee because I find caffeine makes me think"

I take the coffee cup from between Angela's perfectly manicured nails and let out a sigh. "I just can't seem to work out who murdered Miss Stinson," I say before taking a long sip of coffee.

Angela places her hand on my shoulder "Oh Bren you know that you are the best Forensic Anthropologist in the country no wait the world, if you can solve the murder of a family of cavemen, Sweetie, you can solve a homicide in downtown DC" she encourages.

I just sigh, "Well all the suspects seem to have valuable alibis," I tell her.

Angela shakes her head "Maybe it's someone that you may not have interrogated yet" she replies.

I suddenly think of something, Maggie, the receptionist that reduced Booth to tears.

"Thanks Angela you're a genius" I cry as I get up from my office chair and glance around the room.

I had to go meet up with Booth, we had to bring Maggie Thompson in for questioning and we had to do it now.

I hurry out of my office and down the hall at the perfect time to run into my boss, Dr Camille Saroyan.

"Oh Dr Brennan what's with all the running?" asks Cam, a confused look on her face.

I shake my head "I, well Angela, just had an idea about the case and I have to go talk to Booth" I reply.

Cam just smiles "I want Miss Stinson's murderer caught as soon as possible" she replies and waves as I hurry out and get into my Prius.

* * *

"Okay Ms Thompson, we need to speak with you" Booth announces as we charge into the office building FBI badge out in front of Booth.

Maggie looks up from the screen of the Mac computer. "Oh you government FBI people again" she sighs, "Can't you see that I'm busy here?"

The sweet attitude from last time was gone.

Booth groans, "We think that you may have been involved in the murder of Ms Rebecca Stinson" he announces.

Maggie shrugs "Why would I get that Blonde Bimbo's blood on my hands?" she asks.

I shrug "I don't know yet" I reply "But I do know that you are coming with us"

Maggie sighs and Booth gives me a subtle thumbs up.

MEANWHILE AT THE JEFFERSONIAN

ANGELA'S POV-

"Cam, Hodgins I think I did something a little bit dim" I announce as I hurry into Cam's autopsy room.

I glance disgustedly over at the autopsy table that I had to scrub earlier that week. Cam made this rule that the next person who mentioned their sex life during work hours would have to scrub the dirty, bloody autopsy table. I sorta slipped and mentioned an intense Hodgins kissing scene while I was doing a reconstruction. I payed dearly for that slip up and haven't done it again (well at least not in front of Cam that is).

Hodgins looks up from a bug, which he was dissecting to try and find a sample of the killers DNA and Cam glances up at me from the little piece of bloody skin tissue she was gazing at with all the concentration that she seemed to possess.

"Angie babe what's up?" asks my husband.

I shrug "Oh Hodgins I told Brennan who I thought the murderer was and she seemed to believe me" I begin.

Cam sighs "Yes Angela and what is so 'dim' about that?" she asks.

I groan "Well I don't want Brennan and Booth arresting anyone with no evidence"

Hodgins and Cam both shake their heads in a disapproving manner. "Angela they are smart people they won't just go arresting on a hunch" Cam reassures me. "But we'll go looking for evidence against the suspect anyway just in case"

I nod. I just hoped that nothing bad would happen to them because of me.

BRENNAN'S POV-

"Why would I kill Rebecca?" cries Maggie Thompson "I barely knew the woman"

Booth just sighs and glances over at me. "Where were you between the hours of five and six last Friday night?" Booth asks Maggie.

She sighs "At home, in bed" she replies. "So you have no alibis then?" I ask.

She gives me a look "Well missy how many people see you when you are asleep?" she asks me sarcastically.

I shrug "Well my husband…" I say pointing at Booth "…my two children and sometimes our colleague Dr Lance Sweets" I tell her.

"Well you're not a single fifty-six year old are you?"

I shrug, confused "Well of course I'm not, it's not logical"

Maggie shakes her head.

I glance over at Booth "Well then Maggie I suppose with no alibi you are the most suitable suspect" he tells her.

"Well there is no proof that I did anything right?" Maggie replies.

I glance over at her "We have the most brilliant Forensic Scientists in the country looking for something, even a little bit of DNA, to tie you to this murder" I tell her "So if I were you I'd be a little bit worried"

Booth smiles at me, he was proud of my sudden confrontation.

Maggie just sighs "Your people won't prove a thing" she laughs.

I just ignore her and follow Booth out of the little room.

"Whoa God!" cries Sweets in an overly excited and slightly cheesy tone.

I glance over at him "What's wrong Sweets, is everything okay?" I ask the young psychologist.

He just shrugs "Well I was watching that entire interrogation through the wall and if anyone admits to a murder they don't usually do it so obviously" he cries "She was practically like 'I murdered her and hid the body…so what'" he says in a real snobby accent.

Booth nods "She thinks that we won't prove her guilty, she thinks the Squints are idiots" he replies.

I look over at Booth and Sweets "My team at the Jeffersonian would have proved her guilty sooner or later" I tell them.

They both smile "I've never seen a murder the can't be solved by Bones before" Booth announces "And it isn't going to start now"

BACK AT THE JEFFERSONIAN:

"Dr Saroyan, Dr Hodgins, Angela have you found anything to tie Ms Thompson to the murder of Ms Stinson yet?" I announce as I hurry into the lab and swipe my card on the sensor.

Cam hurries over to me wearing her blue lab coat and holding something in an evidence bag. "Dr Hodgins found this inside one of the beetles that were feasting on the remains"

I nod and take the evidence bag. Inside was a hair. It was hard to tell if it was blonde or grey because it was in the bug's digestive system but I could tell it was long and it appeared to be very feminine.

"Do you have any idea who this hair belongs to Dr Saroyan?" I ask her.

Cam just shakes her head. "Sorry Dr Brennan but I'm just in the process of trying to extract a sample of DNA from it so then we can run the DNA through the Database" she replies.

I nod "Great Dr Saroyan I'll just go and see what Dr Hodgins and Angela are doing" I tell my boss.

She nods "Great Dr Brennan, I'll tell you if I find anything" Cam responds before hurrying off.

I sigh and begin to walk over to where Hodgins seemed to be examining something under a microscope.

"Hey Dr B" announces Jack Hodgins as he looks up from the microscope.

"Hello Dr Hodgins" I begin "Cam told me that you found a single hair within a beetle"

Hodgins just smiles and points to a glass container full of beetles. "I found the hair in one of these little guys" Hodgins replies.

I nod and glance into the container to see a vast variety of beetles. "Are you going to examine any other beetles for anything that they may have digested?" I ask.

Hodgins nods slightly and strokes his beard. "Well…yeah if any of these guys start to act strange I'll check 'em out but I'm not killing a beetle for nothing" he replies.

I nod "Well Dr Hodgins just tell me if that happens okay?" I reply.

Hodgins nods "Will do Dr B" he replies.

"Angela have you found out anything else about the case?" I ask the forensic artist.

Angela just shrugs "Well Bren not really…" she begins "I was wondering if the receptionist did it?"

I sigh "Well I suppose, we were talking to her and she seemed to admit everything but then she laughed and said that we'd never prove her guilty" I reply "She thinks she committed the perfect murder"

Angela laughs "But believe me you can't commit a perfect murder at all"

I nod "Murder isn't perfect"

* * *

"Christine, Parker great to see you two" I cry as I embrace both my children.

"Hi mommy, I really missed you today" Christine laughs "Uncle Sweets picked me up from kindergarten and he took me to a cafe place for lunch"

Sweets looks over at us from the sofa and smiles "Christine was doing a family tree at kindergarten today" he tells me as he walks over "Right Christine?"

Sweets elbows my little daughter lightly. Christine nods "Yeah we had to draw all of our family" she laughs, "Mommy, is uncle Sweets family?"

I sigh "Well Christine I suppose he is family friend" I reply.

Christine smiles gleefully "Well that's good because I put him on my family tree"

I open my mouth to congratulate Christine on this family tree task but I stop when I notice that Parker hadn't said a thing the whole time that I'd been talking with Christine and Sweets.

I glance around the room to find that Parker was just standing all by himself looking upset.

"Parker are you alright?" I ask concerned.

He just shrugs "Well Bones yeah I s'pose"

I wasn't very good with people but I could tell when something was wrong.

"Parker you don't appear alright at all"

Parker looks away from me showing no eye contact. "Bones I don't want to talk about it" he replies as he walks into the other room.

I look over at Christine "What's wrong with Parker mommy?" she asks.

I shrug "I think he is still a little bit upset about what happened to his mommy" I reply in the nicest way possible for a young girl to comprehend.

Sweets sighs "Dr Brennan he'll be fine" he tells me "He's just going through a lot of changes at the moment"

I just nod and glance over at Parker. I really had to discuss this issue with Booth.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked Chapter 12. Chapter 13 will be up soon and it will be called "What is yours is mine". The Cam autopsy table thing was a tag to Season 9 Episode 23 "The drama in the queen"._

_Anyway has anyone read the Season 10 spoiler which is a description for the first episode. It says and I quote "Daisy and Sweets have a surprise for the rest of the Jeffersonian team". EEEEEHHH! (Excited Fangirl squeal). When I read that images of a Swaisy baby began running through my head. The only issue is they aren't a couple but Brennan and Booth weren't a couple when she got pregnant so anything is possible. What do you guys think? Is a Swaisy baby coming? I was determined that it would be Cam and Arastoo's but anything is possible. Tell me what you think in your review._

_Please read and review, reviews are great!_

_Have a Bonestastic day!_


	13. Chapter 13: What's Yours is Mine

_AN: I don't own Bones or any of the wonderful characters_

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: What's Yours Is Mine**

"Oh Booth Parker still appears to be upset because of what happened with his mother" I begin but Booth cuts me off.

"I know Bones but a lot of people have to go through pain once or twice look at me for example look at you" he replies "My father was an alcoholic and my mother abandoned me and Jared when we were only young boys, I'm just thankful for pops and you just look at you, your parents and brother all left you in foster care where you went through hell"

I just nod. Booth was correct. Parker had it easy. He still had a family consisting of Booth, Christine and myself. That was more then he could ever have with his mother. Rebecca never seemed to be able to settle down with one single man. She had to just cause affairs and get herself murdered.

"I suppose your right, Parker just has to come to terms with all this then he'll be fine" I continue.

Booth just nods and strokes my cheek "I like it babe, that you're worrying about my son" he whispers.

I smile "Of course I'm worrying about Parker" I reply "And if he's your son he's mine as well"

Booth smiles at me "Gee Bones not all women are like you" he whispers "That's because you're special"

* * *

THAT NIGHT:

I awake with a start. I glance around the dark bedroom. I thought that I had heard something but everything was still.

I look down at my husband who was asleep beside me. I lie back down and settle into the sheets.

I feel Booth move and his hand grip mine. I smile to myself and try to fall asleep. I was in bed besides the man who loved me. I was in the same house as my two beautiful children and our psychologist babysitter all was right with world.

This murder had taken its toll on me and was now affecting my sleep patterns. No matter what Booth said me I was still worrying about Parker. I think that I had compared him to the younger version of myself. It was hard to accept that if it weren't for his dad the young boy would have lost everything and ended up where I was, in a foster home where they didn't care where you were or how you felt.

* * *

I had almost drifted off to bed when my phone begins to ring. "Ring, ring, ring" blares the default apple ring tone. My arm flops out of my bed as I fumble around for my phone. I quickly push answer and slip on my dressing gown over my bare shoulders. I walk into the ensuite and close the door.

"Brennan" I say into the receiver.

_"Hi Bren sorry for the bad hour, I hope I didn't interrupt anything between you and Booth" _giggles Angela sheepishly into the phone.

I sigh "Hello Angela no you didn't it's 2:36 if you had of rung four or so hours ago then you would have interrupted some activities that occurred between Booth and I" I reply.

Angela just sighs _"Bren I didn't mean for you to take everything so seriously" _

"So what are you ringing for anyway Ange?" I ask my best friend.

_"Well Sweetie we're getting back to the case now" _she laughs. _"Well Hodgins and I were looking over all the evidence yet again, we aren't going home until we have some scrap of something that ties the Maggie woman to the murder" _

I just nod despite the logical fact that Angela couldn't see me leaning against the bathroom wall in my ensuite.

"Angela you don't have to do this for me, go home, go to bed" I inform her.

I hear Angela laugh, _"Sweetie not everything is for you" _she begins _"I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this for Parker, Bren he's twelve and his mother just got murdered. The kid deserves closure" _

I let out a breath "You're right Angela Parker does deserve some closure but what else do you have to tell me about the case?" I ask my best friend.

_"Bren, Bren, Bren I thought that you'd never ask" _she begins _"Well Hodgins went over the hair and extracted a sliver of DNA. We sent it to some people Hodgins suggested to examine the DNA. We just got the results," _

I smile. I think that they had something good going on.

"Yes Angela please continue did the DNA test positive to prove Maggie Thompson guilty?" I ask.

I hear Angela hammer her hands against something I presume a desk.

_"Drum roll please Sweetie," _she begins _"Positive Bren, she did it, she's the murderer" _

"Great job Angela I'll be right over to the lab"

I then hear Angela sigh _"Bren you don't have to come to work at such at an ungodly hour" _

I smile yet again "Don't worry Ange I'm coming in" I reply.

Angela begins to object but I just hang up and put my phone back down.

* * *

I step out of the ensuite and hurry over to my closest. I rummaged through the contents of my wardrobe and remove some clothes. I get changed and glance over at my husband who was still fast asleep in bed. He was such a lovely man. I brush out my hair and do my makeup before hurrying quietly back into the bedroom. I was almost out of the bedroom when Booth awakes.

I turn to face my husband "Hey Bones it's 2:53 what are you doing dressed and out of bed?" he asks.

"Booth I just got a call from Angela saying that her and Hodgins had found some DNA to tie our suspect to the murder of Ms Stinson" I reply "I'm going to the lab right now to check out what they have found"

Booth just looks at me. "Well I'm going too Bones" he says as he gets up from the bed. "I'm not sending my wife driving through the streets DC all alone at three o clock in the morning" he replies.

I shrug "Booth I'll be fine, you are just being over protective…" I reply.

Booth just smiles "Well I'd rather be over protective then let anything happen to the woman that I love" he replies as he pulls a white shirt on over his bare chest.

I just nod "Well then hurry up Angela expects me soon"

He just smiles at me and holds his tie up in the air "I'm going as fast as I can"

* * *

Soon enough Booth and I were seated in Booth's SUV. He moves the car into gear and we began driving headlights blaring to the street ahead. Sweets was over at our house looking after the kids. He made a very good babysitter.

"So later today are we going in to arrest Ms Thompson?" he asks.

I just nod "She doesn't have an alibi and if the DNA found really did test positive it should be really easy to file for an arrest warrant" I tell him.

Booth just nods at me. "I knew that we'd be able to do it Bones" Booth announces as he puts on the indicator and turns the corner.

I nod "You do sound sure of yourself Booth but we haven't succeeded yet" I inform him "If that DNA isn't really positive we are back to square one"

He smiles at me "Well yeah you can always be negative but I'm the positive one, I'm looking on the bright side of life" he replies.

I just smile "You can say what you want Booth but nothing is 'positive' without the correct evidence and proof" I tell him.

He just nods and smiles "Have a bit of faith, Bones it won't kill you"

* * *

Soon enough we pull over in the dark parking lot out the back of the Jeffersonian. Booth and I get out of the SUV the wind still whipping harshly against us.

Booth and I hurry into the building, we were just happy to be out of the cold. The Jeffersonian was all-empty besides a few nightwatchmen and Hodgins and Angela who were looking at something in Angela's office. We could see them through the glass walls.

I scan my ID card and hurry over to the office with Booth hot on my heels.

"Angela, Dr Hodgins we are here!" I announce rather loudly as I head into the office.

Angela just looks up from the computer screen and lets out a yawn. "Hey Bren, hey Booth" she says sleepily.

I smile "Hey Ange you sound exhausted" Angela just shrugs "Well I suppose that is the price you pay for working late"

I nod "So what exactly have you found?" I ask.

Hodgins just smiles "Oh yeah Dr B this is the exciting bit now!" he announces gleefully.

I open to my mouth to reply to Dr Hodgins but Booth cuts in "Okay I'll just leave the Squinty stuff to you Bones" he announces "I want to phone call Sweets and check up on the kids" he says as he removes his iPhone and clicks on Sweets' picture in the speed dial menu.

Booth then moves out in the corridor to make his call and leaves me with Hodgins and Angela.

"So what exactly happened then?" I ask.

Hodgins smiles "Well I went over the hair that we discovered and I found some DNA" he begins.

I nod indicating for him to continue. "Well then my beautiful wife, with her sexy brain came in and we sent the DNA off to get tested"

Angela just smiles and blushes at her husband.

I sigh "Dr Hodgins how many times do I have to tell you that a brain is far from appearing sexy in anyway" I reply.

Hodgins just smiles "Well maybe all other brains but Angie's is definitely sexy".

I just ignore Hodgins and turn to face Angela. "So can I see the test results?" I ask.

Angela just nods and leads me over to her computer and opens her emails. "Here it is" she says as she opens an email from a DNA testing laboratory.

She opens the attachment to find a profile of the person that the DNA belonged to. Maggie Thompson was the name that was written above a photo.

Angela just flashes me a smug smile "So Bren what more proof do we need?" she laughs.

I nod "You did a good job Angela but now I think that you and Hodgins should get to bed, you have to see Michael" I reply.

Angela nods "I left my dad babysitting Michael and I don't think Hodgins is very happy about it" she laughs.

I smile "None of the men seem to trust your father much" I reply.

Angela just nods "Yeah Bren I agree" she replies "Where are Booth and your kids?" she asks.

I smile "With Lance Sweets, they were playing a game where they build a fort" I reply.

Angela nods "All the kids love that game" she laughs "Michael always wants to build a fort with his daddy"

I smile at my best friend. She was always so enthusiastic even if it was about building a fort with her son.

Angela just smiles at me and waves "I better be getting home Bren," she laughs as she slings her handbag over her shoulder.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" I reply as I wave a quick goodbye to my best friend and hurry into the other room to meet up with Booth.

* * *

"Oh I'm so happy that we are home," I whisper to Booth as we both lay on our bed in the darkness of our bedroom.

The 4:30am sunlight (or lack of) was seeping in through the curtains and barely illuminating the room at all. Booth lays his hand on my bare back placing it on the ridge of my shoulder blade.

Booth smiles "Well I'm happy to be home as well Bones, but I am also happy to have found something to tie Maggie to Rebecca's murder" he says as he stretches out his arm.

"Are you going to get an arrest warrant for Ms Thompson?" I ask just before letting out a soft yawn.

Booth nods "Yes Bones but we still haven't got a proper motive yet though" he replies.

I nod "Well you and Sweets are good at interrogation, you have some good techniques, so I think that you'll get a motive soon enough"

Booth smiles at me and hugs me tightly "This has been one hard case," Booth begins "Provoking too many emotions for someone that I tried to forget, thanks for sticking by me through this case" he finishes.

I just nod and plant a kiss on his lips "It has been a pleasure to assist you through this tough and emotional time" I respond.

Booth just smiles and wraps his arm tightly around the slope of my back.

"You are the best wife anyone could hope for" he replies.

I just nod "You're a very good and efficient husband yourself" I say with a smile.

Booth just grabs me and kisses me softly. I just knew that Booth and Sweets had the power to get a confession out of Maggie; I didn't doubt it for a second.

* * *

"Parker, Christine breakfast" I call out to my children who were sprawled out on the mat playing on the iPads.

Sweets was in bathroom so his iPad just remained vacant on the ground near the children. Christine and Parker quickly get up and take a seat at the table.

"What would you two like for breakfast?" I ask the two children.

"Grilled cheese" the two reply in perfect unison.

I nod and was about to reply when I see Sweets hurry out of the bathroom holding a newspaper.

When he sees us all staring at him he just blushes "Doesn't a man have a right to do his business?" the young Psychologist asks.

The two children giggle softly at the comment and Sweets hurries over to their side. He slides into one of the seats at the kitchen table and gives Christine a little tickle.

I watch as my young daughter giggles with glee. Sweets was brilliant with kids, he would do a very good job as a father.

"Hey can I smell grilled cheese?" asks Booth as he hurries down the stairs wearing a fresh suit after his morning shower.

Christine giggles as she nibbles away at the cheese sandwich that she was holding.

Booth smiles and sits down on a chair "Hey can I have a bite?" Booth asks his daughter.

Christine shakes her head and sticks the last piece of bread in her small mouth.

Booth just shakes his head "You are so stubborn just like your mother" Booth laughs.

Christine smiles "Daddy you can make your own cheesy toast" she replies.

Booth nods and sighs as he stand up and heads into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

I nibble at my Special K and look over the newspaper on the table. I had to pretend that Sweets didn't just take it out of the toilet. I finish off my bowl and head into the kitchen to rinse it out and put it in the dishwasher.

Booth looks at me "Sweets and I are going to meet up with Ms Thompson soon, can you drop off the kids?" he asks.

I nod, I hadn't dropped off the children in a while and Christine had wanted to show me her classroom at kindergarten.

"Yes, that's fine Booth" I reply.

Booth nods "Great, I have a crazy old lady to arrest…" he begins.

"Crazy old lady what?" asks Sweets in a questioning tone as he heads into the kitchen.

"You know Maggie Thompson, the receptionist that murdered Rebecca?" Booth asks.

Sweets nods "Do you have an arrest warrant?" the young psychologist asks.

Booth nods "All sorted, be ready in fifteen minutes"

"Okay I'll just have to say goodbye to the kids and get my shoes on" Sweets replies as he looks down at his feet, which were bare except for socks.

I just nod and head into the dining area to help the children into their school uniforms.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked Chapter 13, Chapter 14 will be up soon and it will be called "Confessions and Acceptance". In it Booth and Sweets try to get a confession out of Maggie._

_Sorry about the wait this story has just been put behind on my priority list since Sweets was killed and tribute one-shots took over my publishing time. I will eventually get around to all my stories but right now my to-do list is longer then me, I am quite short but that is no excuse._

_Please Read and Review and PM me any questions or comments you may have._

_Have a great day!_


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions and Acceptance

_AN: I don't own Bones. Sorry this update took so long I've just been doing practically every other story and I am really behind, Apologies :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Confessions and Acceptance **

BOOTH'S POV-

"Do you think that we'll get a full confession from Maggie?" asks Sweets as we speed down the streets of DC in my SUV.

I shrug "I'm not sure…" I reply to the young psychologist that was positioned in the passenger seat.

Sweets nods "We have the DNA extract from the hair and she doesn't have an alibi for the Friday night but we still don't have a motive for the murder of Rebecca" he replies.

I nod "When we show her the DNA sample that we have she is sure to confess to the murder" I say as I turn the wheel to a slight right angle "They always do admit it in the end"

Sweets lets out a sigh "I hate these interrogations" he begins "They always tend to get a bit messy"

I lean over and give him a harsh pat on the shoulder.

"You can cope with it," I say with a smile.

Sweets just smiles and rubs his back. I think the pat might have been a bit too harsh but Sweets could handle it.

"Come on Agent Booth, we have to arrest her!" Sweets announces enthusiastically as we hurry into the FBI building.

I smile and wave at Agent Genny Shaw and Agent Olivia Sparling who were walking by carrying case files.

"Sweets calm down this is way too much enthusiasm," I laugh as we head into the interrogation room.

I look at the brown desk in the centre of the room and I see Maggie sitting at it. She was tapping her feet about impatiently and seemed to be scratching her head irritably.

Sweets and I sit down across from her at the table.

Maggie looks at us and sighs, "You still blaming me?"

I nod "Of course, we found DNA on the remains that the Jeffersonian scientists were examining" I begin "Can you explain how that got there?"

Maggie just begins to chew viciously at her thumb.

Sweets leans over "She's nervous…" he whispers into my ear.

I just give him a look "Are you serious you don't need to have degrees in psychology to tell that a murder suspect is nervous" I reply.

Sweets nods "Well yeah I s'pose" he begins but I wasn't listening, my attention was directed towards Maggie.

"So do you know how the hair got onto the remains?"

Maggie just shrugs "I don't know, I hate you stupid police men, you think that you are God or somethin'" she says sighing.

Sweets leans over "Maggie please we need your cooperation, we can always get you arrested for failure to assist on a federal murder investigation" he says in a softer tone then the one that I was using.

"You can arrest me" she begins "But you'll need a warrant for that".

I sigh as I remove the neatly folded warrant from my suit pocket. I slide it across the smooth tabletop so that it is in full view of Maggie.

She just sighs and runs her fingers through her grey hair. She slumps in her chair "I suppose that you've got me" she says as she plops her hands down on the table "I can't be stuffed fighting you anymore"

I nod "So did you murder Ms Stinson?" I ask.

"Yes, you idiot what does it look like?"

"Maggie there is no need to insult the FBI here" Sweets tells her.

Maggie sighs and slumps her head into her hands.

"So why Maggie, why did you take someone else's life?" I ask.

Maggie heaves a deep sighs "It was just…she was such…oh I couldn't take it anymore" she cries "I'd been working at that bloody office my entire life and this woman just shows up looking for a job and gets a very important position straight away. I had been working towards that secretarial position my whole life and she just takes it from between my fingers"

I nod "Why do you think that Rebecca got the position so easily?"

Maggie scoffs "Even the dimmest FBI agent like yourself can tell why she got the position, she was sleeping with the boss. God that was one damn good reason if ever I saw one!"

I glance at her "I'm sorry Maggie but even if Rebecca took your spot murdering still isn't right" I responded "You're under arrest for the murder of Rebecca Stinson" I say as I click a pair of handcuffs over Maggie's hands.

I look at Sweets and we high five. Case closed I think with a smile.

* * *

BRENNAN'S POV-

"Oh Booth that is great, I'm so happy you caught the murderer" I say with a smile into my mobile phone receiver.

_"Yeah Bones Sweets and I are just relieved that this case is finally over" _he responds.

"Well the case is over but I'm still a bit worried about Parker" I say softly "He has lost his mother"

I hear Booth sigh, _"I know Bones but what can we do, we've already done a lot?" _

I nod "I'll talk to Angela she might have an idea" I say with a sigh.

I hear Booth's steady breathing _"Yeah Bones Angela is usually full of great ideas" _he replies.

I smile "I better go Booth," I begin "Bye"

I hear him sigh, _"Bye to you too Bones" _he responds before I hear the subtle click of Booth hitting the hang up button.

* * *

I put my phone down and I hurry out of my office to meet up with Angela. I find the Forensic Artist sitting at the desk in her office. When she sees me she rises from her seat and walks over

"Hi Bren" she says as she smiles an excited smile.

"Hello to you too Angela" I reply.

"So what brigs you into my office today?" she begins "Hodgins told me that it was case closed, Maggie did it aye? I knew that it was her"

I smile at her "Well Ange, it is case closed and I'm happy about that but Parker is still a bit upset…" I say trailing off.

Angela smiles "So what do you want me to help you with?"

I shrug "Well you are full of great ideas so I thought you should be able to come up with a good idea to help life Parker's spirits"

Angela laughs slightly "Of course Bren, I completely adore Baby Booth and I am happy to do anything that can make him feel better after this huge ordeal" she replies "I have some ideas already"

"Yes, continue" I encourage.

I hear Angela sigh "Well you could throw Parker a party, you know you could celebrate the good times ahead" she begins "You could invite everyone that we know. Like the team, our friends and family, the Squinterns, the FBI workers and so on"

I nod as I run a hand through my long auburn hair "That's a good idea, we could have it this Saturday and send out messages to everyone that should attend" I reply.

Angela smiles and hugs me "Now you have the right idea Bren, Parker is going to feel so much better after this party" she says with a smile.

I nod, Angela always knew what to do and I was so thankful for that.

* * *

"So do you think Parker will enjoy a special party?" I ask my husband as I lean back against the bedhead.

Booth nods "Angela's a great friend Babe this idea should be great" he replies as he begins to remove his socks from his feet leaving them bare.

"I'm glad you think so Booth, I remember when my parents abandoned me" I begin "I have a feeling my teenage years would have been a bit better if someone bothered throwing a party for me to show that they care"

Booth just strokes my back "I'll throw you a party if you want one" he replies as he places a kiss on my neck.

I smile "That's okay Booth, I think Parker's party is priority now" I reply.

Booth just nods and runs his hand through my hair. "You're a better mom for Parker then Rebecca ever was, I want you to know that" he whispers as he lies down beside me.

I smile at him and run my hand over his smooth bare chest as he caresses my bare back. Booth hugs me close to him and we begin to get lost in each other.

* * *

After a while we were both just laying flat on our backs. My hair was spread across my pillow and the sheets were crumpled on top of us.

I feel Booth's hand move along my thigh. "God that was fun…" he begins as he kisses my neck.

I just sigh and lean over. I stroke his face with my hand.

"You wanna go again?"

I just nod and the kissing and intimate activities commence.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed, the case may be closed but the story is definitely not!_

**_UP NEXT: Angela helps B&B get ready for the party and Sweets and the kids have a sleepover_**

_Please Read and Review, I love knowing what you think!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Smile On The Boy's Face

_AN: I don't own Bones, the next chapter is up. The murder is solved but the story's not over just yet!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN- The Smile on the Boy's Face**

I awake with a start. I glance around the room the sheet still wrapped around me. I see Booth doing the buttons up on a striped shirt.

"What are you doing?" I ask my husband as I sit up in bed.

Booth shrugs "Bones it's Parker's surprise party today" he begins "I'd get up and get dressed if I were you, I wouldn't want to attend a party wearing only a bed sheet"

I just sigh and rise from the bed letting the sheet fall down against the mattress. I quickly pull on my underwear and bra before strolling over to the closet and standing besides Booth.

"What should I wear today?" I ask myself as I slide my hand over all the clothing in the cupboard.

There were many colours and designs and I wanted to look nice for my stepson. This party was really an official welcoming into the family for Parker.

My hand stops on a form fitting purple dress. I remove the hanger from the clothing rack and hold it up against my half naked body.

"You like?" I ask Booth.

He nods "Yeah it's good but I think it will be even better with some Bones inside of it" he jokes.

I just shake my head and step into the dress. I pull it up over my hips and slip my arms through the sleeves. I turn back to Booth.

"Better?" I ask.

Booth's eyes almost pop out of his skull. I could tell his eyes were glancing at the slightly low cut neckline.

He turns to looks up at me. "God you're beautiful Bones" he laughs, "I just love you so much"

I nod "I love you as well" I reply as I place my hand on Booth's shoulder and pull him in for a playful kiss.

* * *

"Thank you Sweets, you're a life saver," I cry into the receiver on my iPhone.

I hear the muffled voices of my two children in the background of Sweets' end of the line.

_"It's my pleasure Dr Brennan" _he replies.

Sweets was looking after the children for Booth and I as we were preparing for the surprise party.

"They aren't being too much trouble are they?" I ask.

_"Of course not Dr Brennan they're great kids" _he replies _"We're playing a game of Mario Kart on my Xbox right now" _

I just shake my head. Sweets really had his way with the kids and for that I felt rather blessed.

I hang up the phone and stroll into the living room to find Booth sitting on the couch.

I take a seat beside him.

"How are Sweets and the kids going?" he asks.

I smile "Great, they're playing some Italian game on Sweets Xbox right now" I reply.

Booth gives me a weird look and just shrugs.

I then see a suspicious glint in his eyes "How long until Angela arrives to help with decorations?"

I glance at the clock on the wall. "A good forty minutes" I reply.

Booth then grabs my shoulders and pulls me down on the couch.

He kisses my lips "Well I think that we have time…" he says trailing off.

I roll my eyes but don't object considering that the kids were usually around and this is a one off.

I smile at Booth "Fine…" I say trailing off "But don't mess up my hair and make up it took me quite a while" I inform him.

I think I was a bit too late because the hair was soon enough as dishevelled as hell.

* * *

I sigh as I glance at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was tousled and my make up was streaking down my face.

That is what husbands cause I think to myself with a smile as I wash the smudgy mascara and lipstick off my face. I reapply them neatly and begin to brush out my hair.

Soon enough it sat in a neat and natural bounce on my shoulders. I put in two hoop earrings and hurried out of the bathroom. Angela would be here any minute now.

"Bren, Bren, Bren" cries the overly excited voice of my best friend.

I sigh and pull open the screen door. Angela was standing on the doorstep. Her dark wavy hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and her smile was even brighter. Angela hurries in through the door carrying a brown paper bag full of balloons and streamers.

"Hi Angela" I say with a smile.

"Hi Bren you look lovely" she laughs as she pulls me in for a friendly hug.

I just smile at my best friend "You look nice as well"

She smiles "Where's your man?" Angela asks curiously as she glances around the entrance hall to my house.

I smile "He's in the living room" I reply, "The last time I checked he was watching Man Vs. Food".

Angela laughs, "I bet you all the way over at my house Hodgins is doing the exact same thing" she mocks, "Men they're so predictable"

I just smile and lead her into the other room.

* * *

Soon enough Angela, Booth and I had strung streamers from each corner of the room to the next. Balloons were blown up, tied and hanging on the walls. A large banner that read "WELCOME HOME PARKER" was stuck up on the far wall and snacks were out on the table and still covered in glad wrap.

Parker was lucky to have such a good family most children wouldn't be as lucky as this young boy was.

I was sitting on the couch while Booth was out at the petrol station buying a packet of ice for the ice bucket.

All of a sudden Angela hurries over to me holding an iPod. I hadn't seen it before and I really wasn't sure what she was doing with it.

"Bren look what I've got here" Angela announces excitedly as she holds up the iPod that she was holding.

"Yes Angela it's an iPod why are you showing me this?" I ask.

"Oh Bren, it's my gift for Parker" she begins "I bought him the fifth generation iPod from the Apple Store and I loaded on all of his favourite songs along with the Minecraft app"

"Oh Angela that's so thoughtful" I reply as I take the iPod.

"I was thinking of playing it for the party, you know putting it on the sound dock" she says with a smile.

I nod "I don't mind, do what you need to do" I reply as I let my friend set up the sound system.

She was the computer genius not me.

* * *

"Mommy" cries Michael as he runs over towards Angela.

She scoops up her small son and kisses his forehead. Hodgins had come by with Michael just in time for the party.

They were the first guests to arrive. Soon enough all of the guests had made their way inside and crowded our living room. I was just passing Agent Genny Shaw and Agent Olivia Sparling drinks when I heard one last knock on the door.

I hurry over and unlock it to reveal Caroline standing on the doorstep.

"Oh Cher you took long enough" she says in her booming voice "I would of frozen if I was left out for another second"

I just sigh and let her inside "Hello to you too Caroline" I say bluntly.

"Watch your tone Cherie" Caroline replies as she walks in.

She glances around the room and back at me.

"I'd like a Champagne over here"

I groan and head over to pour a drink. For a Forensic Anthropologist with a variety of degrees I sure felt a lot like a waitress.

* * *

SWEETS' POV-

"Hey Parks your mom wants us home now" I announce as I roll up Christine and Parker's sleeping bags.

I'd always had a skill for that, I remember going to school camps and having to do all the other children's sleeping bags.

Parker and Christine run over to me

"Really?" cries the young girl "We were only beginning to have fun,"

Parker rolls his eyes "It's a Saturday, Sweets" he groans.

I just shrug "I'm sorry Parker and I'm sorry to you too Christine but I don't really want to fight with your mom" I reply.

Parker nods "I suppose you're right, she can get a bit scary when she is angry" he says with a smile.

The two children were still clothed in their pyjamas. I had to get them dressed quickly or Dr Brennan would not be happy with me.

I glance around my bedroom and at the backpacks that were on the ground leaning against the wall. The kids and I had watched some movies last night during our "sleepover" as Christine calls it. She was to scared to go to any sleepovers except for the ones at my house. We had watched _The Amazing Spider Man 2, The Avengers _and_ Man of Steel. _

I had really wanted to watch _The Fault in our Stars _because I cried in the book and I thought the kids might enjoy it but Parker just crossed his arms and said no. I think he had something against that type of movie. I had decided that I'd have to watch it with Jessica on one of our future dates.

I pull open the backpacks and I find some children sized clothes inside. Time to get the children ready I think to myself as I leave the room in search for Parker and Christine.

* * *

BRENNAN'S POV-

"Okay everyone, behind the couches and other furniture items" Booth announces with a sigh.

Sweets had just texted me saying that the kids were dressed and were on their way home. Michael Vincent was getting restless because he really wanted to see Christine and that was getting rather annoying.

Eventually all the people duck down behind the furniture and I glance around the room. It was blatantly obvious that the people were there but I decided against commenting.

I flick the light switch and walk over to the couch that Booth was hiding behind. I felt rather childish being squashed up with my husband behind the sofa but I didn't say anything considering that this was a party for a child anyway.

"Bones I don't mind you leaning against me like this in bed but when you sit here you squish my hand, off" cries Booth (quietly) as I move my thigh away from his hand.

He just smiles "That's better"

I nod and peer over the couch at the front door.

All the other people were getting rather restless and I could hear Michael chattering away with a rather irritated Michelle. I then hear Michelle complain to Cam.

Sweets was a bit of a procrastinator, he and the kids were probably still playing computer games.

I rise from behind the couch to search for my phone. I grab it and regain my position.

Just as I was beginning to type a message I hear the loud giggle of Christine. I then hear a muffled Sweets and the muffled reply that was coming from Parker. They are coming. I glance around the room and it had appeared that they had all noticed as well.

Suddenly the room was silent and the door began to creak open.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

SWEETS' POV-

"I like your car Uncle Sweets" giggles Christine as she begins to push the window control button.

I watch as my backseat window begins to go up and down, down and up.

"Chrissie please stop" I say with a sigh.

The young girl just glances over at me and sheepishly moves her hand. I put on my indicator and look over at Parker.

The young boy was looking at the sports scores that were on the inbuilt app in my Toyota Camry.

"Hey Parker what are you going to do today?"

Parker just shrugs "I dunno" he replies.

I just smile; I doubted he had any idea about the party ahead.

"There's your house guys," I say as I pull my Camry over in front of the white building.

Young Christine Booth just pops out the car, pink bunny in tow. Parker gets out as well and heaves a sigh as he hoists his backpack onto his back.

I glance around at all the window. The blinds were drawn, the curtains closed and the lights were out.

I scoop Christine up onto my back for a piggyback. She just giggles and wraps her arms around my neck tightly.

"I love piggy backs from Uncle Sweets" she laughs "He's so tall so I go up so high and I can touch the sky"

I just smile to myself; I really liked Dr Brennan and Agent Booth's kids. I might have my own children some day but first I had to find a woman and we had to settle down. I didn't think that Jessica was going to last for too long but I suppose that I'd just wait and see.

* * *

The three of us make our way to the front door and I place Christine down on her two feet. Parker taps at the door lightly twice with no answer.

He glances up at me "Sweets why is Dr Bones or dad not answering the door?" he asks.

I just shrug and pretend not to know anything. "Why don't you try the handle?" I suggest to Parker.

He just shrugs "Dr Bones and Dad never leave the door unlocked" he says with a sigh.

"Just give it a try, it won't hurt" I say with a smile.

Parker shrugs and pushes down on the handle. The door clicks and it opens. I look around at the perfectly dark house and Christine clenches my hand tightly.

We all stroll in and I flick the light switch. It's not only the room that lit up it was also Parker's face.

"SURPRISE" choruses the voices of Parker's family, friends and his parent's colleagues.

Parker just looks from me to them his face expressing a mix between shock and excitement.

The young boy turns to me "Is this party for me?" he asks.

I just point to the banner that had obviously been Angela's handiwork that was strung across the far wall.

I nod and Parker just smiles "This is the best thing ever!"

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed!_

* * *

**_Okay some very important news: I'm going on a high school trip/camp thing tomorrow so I won't be posting anything for about a week. I hope to still be able to read & review other people's fanfics while I am there but I'm not going to have my stories with me. Just letting you know!_**

* * *

**_UP NEXT: FINAL CHAPTER: Parker finally gets to have fun and stop worrying!_**

_Please read and review, I'd love to know your thoughts on the latest chapter!_

_Have a great day!_


End file.
